YOU HELD ME HIGH Chapter 10
by sara lujan
Summary: Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...


Capítulo Décimo, primera parte: Sin sesión. Domingo

 **Quonochontaug (Rhode Island)**

 **0:45 a.m.** **Domingo**

La luz de la Luna (¿por qué tenía la impresión de que la luz de la Luna le había acompañado desde que llegaron aquí?) se filtraba a través de las rendijas de la persiana, y creaba sombras en el techo de la habitación.

Mulder permanecía despierto, acostado boca arriba en su cama, jugando a adivinar formas como si se tratara de nubes en un cielo azul de verano. Todas las sombras tenían la forma de Scully. De su pelo, de sus manos, de sus labios, de su voz…

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que las sombras tuvieran voz?.

Seguía oyendo a Scully repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez, rebotando mil veces en las paredes internas de su cráneo.

" _No quiero que sea demasiado tarde, Mulder. Quiero tener un hijo…"._

 _No la he dicho nada, pero desde el día que me pidió que me reuniera con ella en el Departamento de Oncología del hospital porque tenía algo que decirme, estoy buscando el modo de darle más tiempo._

 _Ya es demasiado tarde…_

 _Hace tres semanas que conocí a Kurt Crawford. No sólo a él. A todos._

 _A los Kurt Crawford._

 _No estoy seguro de cuántos son exactamente. ¿Ocho?. ¿Diez?. ¿Hay más en algún otro lugar fuera del Centro de Investigaciones Lombard?._

 _Todos pelirrojos y de ojos azules. Todos de piel clara y pecas en las mejillas. Todos… ¿hijos tuyos?._

" _Estas mujeres… Estas mujeres son vuestras madres"._

 _Lo que no puedo, Scully, es hacer que el tiempo retroceda hasta el momento en que tus óvulos aún estaban en el interior de tu cuerpo en lugar de estar en un tubo de ensayo frío entre mis dedos…_

 _Esperando._

 _Esperándome…_

 _Aunque consiga darte todo el tiempo del mundo, ya es demasiado tarde para ti, y eso significa que también es demasiado tarde para mí…_

 _Sí, Scully. Deseo tener hijos. Cuando me has preguntado no he podido responderte con la fuerza que me hubiera gustado. No sabía qué decir y he intentado dar un rodeo; utilizar el humor para hacer eso que tú y yo hacemos tan bien._

 _No hablar de cosas nuestras._

 _Quería decirte que sólo tú eres_ _ **La**_ _mujer. Lo sé desde el día que despertaste y te devolví por primera vez tu cruz de oro, pero incluso entonces, ya era tarde._

 _Soy el último de mi familia. El último Mulder. El nombre de mis antepasados se extinguirá conmigo. Me siento como si fuera el único individuo de mi especie. Mi legado desaparecerá conmigo porque no tengo modo de traspasar mis genes a un hijo._

 _Mis genes. Mi búsqueda. Mi lucha. Todo lo que en mí tiene sentido desde que te conocí._

 _Mi credencial humano. Mi piedra de toque… La única mujer con la que deseo perpetuarme._

 _Cuando descubrí tus óvulos, poco después de que me hablaras del cáncer, fue tal el shock que ni siquiera supe qué hacer. Mi primer impulso fue guardar el tubo de ensayo en el bolsillo de mi cazadora. No sé por qué hice eso. Alguna lógica en mi cerebro decidió que si no podías tenerlos tú, debía tenerlos yo…_

 _Por suerte, los Kurt Crawford conservaban todo el sentido común que yo había perdido en mi desesperación por encontrar tiempo para ti. Lo razonable era primero conservarlos del modo adecuado y comprobar si eran viables, hasta que su propietaria pudiera tomar una decisión sobre ellos._

 _Sólo que su propietaria está muriendo de cáncer como consecuencia del tratamiento que la ha dejado estéril, y en cualquier caso los óvulos resultaron inviables. No tenía sentido conservarlos, pero los conservé._

 _¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?. ¿No decirle nada, y deshacerme de ellos?. Por supuesto que no._

 _Por eso los tengo guardados y espero el momento oportuno para decírselo. No creo que eso exista porque con este tumor inoperable es poco probable que la radioterapia funcione. Scully no va a tener tiempo ni oportunidad de utilizar unos óvulos, por lo demás inviables, y no decírselo me convierte en un traidor, en un canalla, no importan las excusas que me ponga a mí mismo para callarme._

 _¿Cómo puedo esperar que desee que sea yo el padre de sus hijos… Los que, por mi culpa, ya no podemos tener?. Yo en su lugar me mantendría lo más lejos posible de mi mismo, aunque fuera el último hombre fértil sobre la Tierra…_

Mulder detuvo en seco sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un sonido fuera de la habitación. Algo metálico golpeando el suelo. Scully debía de haberse levantado de la cama y algo se le había caído de las manos al otro lado del pasillo, en el baño.

Miró la hora en la pantalla del móvil, sobre la mesita de noche.

 **01:13h a.m.**

Y oyó un sonido distinto. Ahogado, seguido de una inspiración nasal. Un sonido producido no por algo, sino por alguien. Contuvo la respiración esperando oír más.

Nada.

Silencio total durante varios minutos. Demasiados como para no oír siquiera el sonido de la cisterna, o el agua corriendo en el grifo del lavabo.

Se preguntó si Scully sufría en este momento alguno de los efectos secundarios, y por eso se había levantado de la cama apenas media hora después de haberse acostado. Tal vez estuviera vomitando en el retrete, o tomando su medicación para el dolor de cabeza. Puede que le temblaran tanto las manos que algo se le había caído…

Mulder revisaba mentalmente el cuadro de dos columnas, comprobando si alguno de los treinta y dos puntos en el hacía necesario permanecer tanto tiempo en el baño, sin hacer aparentemente nada.

Nada en la ducha, ni en el retrete, ni en el lavabo, si es que la ausencia del sonido de agua significaba algo.

Excepto ese sonido nasal, por segunda vez.

Se incorporó en la cama y sintió el conflicto comenzar una vez más en su interior. Una parte de él quería levantarse y acercarse para comprobar que todo iba bien; que sólo era su paranoia mezclada con su insomnio lo que le hacía preocuparse por lo que hacía Scully en el baño tanto tiempo, de madrugada.

Otra parte, mucho más pequeña, le aconsejó una vez más que le dejara en paz. Seguramente, Scully se ocupaba de alguna de sus rutinas nocturnas. Mejor no violar su intimidad llamando a la puerta del baño para preguntarle por enésima vez si estaba bien.

Había sido un buen día. Lo habían pasado bien. Scully había sonreído más veces de las que podía recordar desde hacía muchas semanas. Le había sonreído con los labios, con los ojos, e incluso con las manos.

¿Qué había sido sino esa lección de remo, y ese masaje de hombros?.

Aún tenía en su piel la sensación del contacto de ella. Su torso presionando su espalda en cada movimiento. Su respiración cálida acariciándole el cuello cuando pasó su brazo bajo la axila para sujetar el hombro desde delante, con su mano pequeña apoyada en el músculo pectoral…

El día no podía haber sido más completo. Habían hablado de todo y de nada, como pocas veces se habían atrevido. Habían bromeado y hablado en serio por igual. Mulder sabía que guardaría en su memoria fotográfica cada conversación asociada a sus imágenes correspondientes. Recordaría cada detalle de Scully divertida, insinuante, triste, nostálgica, atrevida, asustada, esperanzada, e incluso a ratos feliz simplemente de estar a su lado.

No creía que pudieran caber más sentimientos distintos en un solo sábado, y Mulder esperaba que el domingo fuera, al menos, igual de bueno.

Scully no le necesitaba cerca mostrándose controlador, protector, o preocupado, hasta el punto de que se sintiera obligada a responder una vez más con su _**Estoy bien, Mulder**_ , sólo para tranquilizarle.

Esa haría la número quince.

Si las catorce primeras habían sido mentira, ¿por qué ahora iba a ser distinto?...

Se levantó para ponerse el pantalón del pijama, y salió al pasillo descalzo, caminando con pasos amortiguados hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del baño. Había una línea de luz en el suelo, frente a sus pies, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba cerrada. Scully sólo había empujado la puerta, pero el mecanismo del picaporte no había hecho _click_.

Fue suficiente para que Mulder sintiera que tenía permiso para apoyar la mano y presionar con suavidad. La puerta se abrió silenciosa permitiéndole ver el interior dos segundos, antes de que Scully se percatara de que estaba ahí.

La miró con la expresión congelada en el rostro.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de advertirle de que el baño estaba ocupado, Mulder reaccionó al momentáneo estupor abalanzándose sobre ella para sujetarle la muñeca y alejar de su cara la mano derecha, en la que sostenía unas tijeras.

"Scully… ¿qué haces?".

Era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, ya que era evidente lo que estaba haciendo.

De pie, ante el espejo, agarraba mechones de pelo rojizo y los iba cortando sin el menor cuidado, dejándolos caer en el lavabo.

"¡Déjame!... Ya no soporto ver cómo se cae", gritó dirigiéndose con enfado a la imagen de Mulder en el espejo, mientras forcejeaba para que le soltase la muñeca.

El miraba los mechones en el lavabo y la cabeza de Scully alternativamente sin saber qué hacer, sin poder creerlo. Sin saber por dónde empezar a arreglar el desastre que era el lado derecho de su cabeza.

Ahí, el cabello mostraba zonas de longitud variable. Un poco más atrás de la sien era tan corto que se apreciaba claramente el color del cuero cabelludo; en cambio a la altura de la frente, donde comenzaba la línea del pelo, aún quedaban un par de mechones finos con su aspecto original, suavemente curvados hasta alcanzar el borde superior de la oreja.

Mulder sintió el impulso de recoger a toda prisa el cabello del lavabo como si creyera que había una forma de devolverlo a su lugar y su aspecto original. Como si fuera un miembro amputado que podía ser reimplantado en su lugar si se actuara con la suficiente rapidez.

En vez de eso, le quitó las tijeras de la mano antes de soltar su muñeca. Luego le cogió el mechón cortado que aún sostenía en la izquierda, y lo soltó junto a los demás.

"Scully, ¿por qué…?". Ni siquiera sabía qué decir. "Esta no es la manera…".

Ella estiró el brazo tratando de arrebatarle las tijeras, sin lograrlo.

"¡Qué más da, Mulder!. Sólo es pelo. Se va a caer de todos modos", respondió tratando de mostrarse irritada, pero fallando cuando sus ojos le traicionaron llenándose de lágrimas.

Bajó la cara del espejo al lavabo para no encontrarse con los ojos de él, pero no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de su garganta al ver los mechones rojizos salpicando la superficie blanca, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora de que estaban ahí.

Mulder trataba de ocultar sus propias lágrimas. Dejó las tijeras en el borde para poder abrazarla desde atrás, rodeándole con sus brazos. Con la barbilla apoyada en lo alto de su coronilla miraba el reflejo inmóvil de los dos. Los ojos de Scully ya ribeteados de rojo, y las huellas alargadas de sus lágrimas precipitándose desde el borde de su mandíbula. Mulder la sentía temblar entre sus brazos.

Se dio cuenta de que el lado izquierdo aún conservaba todo el pelo, incluso bien peinado pese haberse levantado de la cama. El cabello curvado y hueco dibujándole el contorno de la oreja para luego volver a aproximarse al rostro hasta que las puntas rozaban suavemente la línea de la mandíbula encuadrando su rostro, como un lienzo enmarcado en caoba.

"Tenemos que arreglar esto, Scully", dijo volviendo la cara a un lado para apoyar la mejilla en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos un momento para respirar el olor del cabello e imaginar que seguía ahí como siempre. Perfecto.

Scully dejó de llorar e intentó liberarse de su abrazo.

"No vale la pena… Me voy a la cama".

Mulder no le dio la menor oportunidad de volver a reconstruir el muro. Le apretó aún más contra sí atrapando sus brazos para evitar que se volviera y le empujara lejos de ella.

"¡No!. Déjame ayudarte, Scully. No voy a dejar que te vayas así… Déjame".

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y relajó su cuerpo, olvidándose de forcejear con él. Le miró haciendo la pregunta con el azul diluido de sus pupilas.

 _¿Qué puedes hacer tú, Mulder?,_ escuchó él dentro de su cabeza.

Estiró un brazo sin dejar que su cuerpo se separara de ella, y alcanzó el neceser de la balda de cristal, al lado del espejo. Metió la mano buscando algo sin dejar de mirar ni un momento el reflejo de Scully.

Cuando acercó la pequeña máquina cortadora de pelo a su cara y la puso en marcha se sobresaltó e, instintivamente, intentó retirarse. El sonido, como un zumbido chirriante pulsó algún interruptor lejano en su cerebro, y quiso alejarse del peligro. Mulder apretó su abrazo en ella, al tiempo que manipulaba la máquina con una sola mano girando el botón a la posición 2.

"Nunca he cortado el pelo a nadie, Scully. Sólo la utilizo en mí mismo cuando necesito un pequeño retoque y no tengo tiempo de visitar al peluquero, pero lo haré lo mejor posible".

Mulder acercó el cabezal de la máquina a la línea del nacimiento del pelo a sólo unos milímetros de la piel, pero con cuidado de no tocarla. Con movimientos seguros de su mano hizo varias pasadas de delante atrás, dibujando bandas como un cortacésped. Ella miraba su pelo caer sobre el pijama y en el lavabo con los labios apretados y las cejas muy juntas en el centro de la frente, obligándose a no hacer ningún sonido.

En menos de dos minutos, todo el lado derecho quedó afeitado y con un aspecto uniforme. El cabello no había desaparecido completamente. La posición 2 dejaba el cuero cabelludo cubierto con una fina capa de medio centímetro de longitud.

Scully miraba su propio reflejo sin atreverse a mover los párpados; sin apenas reconocerse a sí misma. A su mente vino la imagen de la fotografía de un joven Bill Jr que su madre mantenía sobre el borde de la chimenea del salón. Era la primera que se hacía con el uniforme de la Marina, y el día anterior se había cortado el pelo. Bajo la gorra blanca con visera negra, el cabello aparecía a los lados perfectamente recortado, con apenas medio centímetro de longitud.

Mulder se detuvo un momento en su tarea antes de ocuparse de la otra mitad del cabello, y contempló a las dos Scullys mirándole simultáneamente.

A la izquierda, con su cabello perfecto, su compañera la agente especial Dana Scully, asignada a él para desacreditar su trabajo, para espiarle, para encontrar una razón para cerrar los Expedientes X y acabar con su búsqueda. Y lo que había hecho, a la postre, era dar validez a su trabajo, poner su Ciencia frente a sus teorías. No para desbancarlas o probarlas equivocadas, sino para demostrar lo que de Verdad hubiera en ellas. Dedicada a esa tarea llevaba ya casi cinco años y, a pesar de las dificultades y los golpes recibidos por el camino, Scully no había dudado ni un segundo de lo acertado de su decisión. Ser leal al hombre en el que creía con el alma y el corazón.

Frente a esta mitad llena de fuerza y valentía; de profesionalidad y confianza en sí misma, y en su valía… estaba la Scully del lado derecho. Su amiga. Su mejor amiga.

Su única amiga, en realidad.

La mujer que el día que entró por primera vez en el despacho fue capaz de ver más allá de las ideas irracionales, de su carácter obsesivo y autocentrado, y descubrir al hombre solo, abatido por el dolor y la culpa. Desde ese momento decidió quedarse a su lado. Desviarse de su propio camino para seguir el de él. Un camino lleno de monstruos, de peligros, de renuncias, de silencios, de dudas…

Un camino destructivo junto a un hombre destrozado que, al final, iba a acabar también con ella, mientras el lado derecho de su rostro les miraba a los dos desde el otro lado del espejo.

Pálido. Los labios sin apenas color. Los ojos hundidos en las cuencas y casi cerrados por las lágrimas. Sin el brillo y el fuego del pelo que parecía iluminar el espacio que ocupaba y más allá, hasta alcanzarle a él.

Mulder comenzó a afeitar el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Frunció las cejas sorprendido al notar que aquí la tarea parecía más difícil. Los pequeños dientes de la cuchilla se enganchaban en el pelo, mucho más largo en este lado, y Scully se encogió de hombros emitiendo un leve gemido un par de veces.

"Lo siento", se disculpó cuando la mano de Scully apartó la de él con un gesto de dolor. "Tendré más cuidado".

Para evitar más tirones imprevistos, colocó su mano por delante de la cuchilla alisando y peinando con los dedos la zona por donde debía pasar la máquina, más lentamente que antes. Los mechones eran más largos de este lado, donde Scully no había tenido tiempo de usar las tijeras, y caían al lavabo como pequeñas cortinas rojizas y onduladas.

Esta vez tardó más de cinco minutos, pero por fin vio caer el último mechón. Mulder dejó la máquina en la balda de cristal, y sacudió varias veces los hombros del pijama para retirar los cabellos que se habían quedado pegados durante el proceso. Cuando miró de nuevo al espejo, vio los ojos de Scully fijos en sí misma y una lágrima recorriendo el camino hacia sus labios. Volvió a rodearla con sus brazos al tiempo que le besaba la parte alta de la cabeza. La sensación se le antojó extraña. El extremo de cada cabello, ahora corto y de punta, le cosquilleaba los labios y la nariz. El tacto se le antojó parecido al de su propia barba cuando se pasaba la mano por la cara al despertarse por la mañana, antes de afeitarse.

Después de un par de minutos inmóviles, los dos mirando la imagen desconcertante que les devolvía el espejo, Scully aspiró por la nariz y se limpió el agüilla que destilaba con el dorso de la mano.

"Estoy horrible", afirmó seria, con el tono neutro y convencido que utilizaría para informar del resultado irrefutable de una prueba científica.

Mulder le cogió las manos en las suyas llevándolas al estómago para abrazarle más fuerte aún, hasta que pensó que le haría daño. No iba a aflojar su abrazo mientras ella no se quejara.

"No lo estás, Scully… Tú eres mucho más que tu pelo. Lo sabes igual que yo".

Y Mulder lo creía realmente. El aspecto de Scully era desconcertante, muy distinto, pero lo cierto es que aunque los mechones y ondas suaves alrededor de su rostro habían desaparecido, el color rojo seguía estando ahí. En un pelo ahora tan corto que desde cierta distancia parecía que estuviera pintado directamente sobre el cráneo. Mulder descubrió además otro efecto óptico inesperado. Sin la distracción del pelo, los ojos parecían aún más azules y los labios destacaban aún más llenos en su rostro. No estaba horrible. Muy distinta, sí, pero a los ojos de Mulder tan atractiva como le había visto siempre.

Sin la suavidad y delicadeza de las ondas de su cabello rodeando su cara, la expresión de su rostro adquiría una fuerza que, por primera vez, sí era el reflejo fiel de su fuerza interior. Por primera vez no iba a engañar a nadie. No era una mujer fuerte en un cuerpo pequeño y un rostro delicado, casi angelical. Por primera vez era una mujer fuerte, cuya fuerza se reflejaba fielmente en la apariencia de su rostro… aunque fuerte fuera lo último que Scully se sentía en este momento.

Se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Mulder y levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Cómo voy a ir así a trabajar?"

Mulder elevó las cejas sorprendido de que esa fuera su primera preocupación. Puso las manos sobre sus orejas, el pulgar acariciando sus mejillas, y los otros cuatro dedos dibujando pequeños círculos en el terreno nuevo de la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Puedes dejar de trabajar cuando quieras, Scully. Skinner no va a poner ninguna objeción. En realidad, tal vez fuera lo mejor, pero no lo hagas por el pelo. Eres más fuerte que eso. En este momento eres una mujer con una misión. Vencer al cáncer. Eso es lo que verá cualquiera que te mire, como lo veo yo".

Ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza, desde la frente hacia atrás, pasando por encima de la mano de Mulder en su recorrido hasta el cuello.

"Me siento más pequeña aún de lo que me siento habitualmente. Ningún sospechoso me tomará en serio…, ni la mayoría de los Sheriff", se lamentó sin querer dar a sus palabras el puntó de humor que Mulder captó al instante.

"A mí no me pareces pequeña. Me pareces… Eres una heroína… Me recuerdas a la teniente Ripley, en la tercera parte de _**Alien**_. Se afeitó la cabeza para luchar contra el monstruo, y venció. Es lo que estás haciendo tú, Scully. Luchar contra tu propio monstruo. Y estoy seguro de que vencerás".

Ella bajó la mirada, que hasta entonces había tenido clavada en los ojos de Mulder. Se acercó para apoyar la cara en su pecho. Oía el latido tranquilo de su corazón reverberando en su mejilla. Sus brazos permanecían juntos, a la altura del pecho, atrapados entre los dos cuerpos, y los separó para rodearle el estómago con ellos.

"Gracias… por estar aquí. Por todo", murmuró con la voz atascada en la garganta.

"Mientras no me eches estaré aquí, pero ahora estás cansada. Deberías ir a dormir. Mañana es domingo, y verás las cosas un poco más claras".

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se separó para volver a su dormitorio. Cuando estaba en el pasillo se volvió de nuevo hacia él y bajó la mirada al suelo.

"No quiero estar sola en la habitación. ¿Puedo dormir a tu lado?".

Mulder trató de controlar el movimiento vertical de sus cejas.

"Claro. La cama es grande. Estaremos bien".

Se adelantó un paso para entrar antes que ella al dormitorio de sus padres, y recoger un par de prendas que había dejado a los pies de la cama. Las sábanas ya estaban retiradas, pero planchó con la mano un lado de la cama, ahuecó la almohada, y dio un rodeo para acomodarse al otro lado.

"Ya está. Es mucho más cómoda que la mía, Scully. Ya lo verás", dijo señalando en la dirección del otro dormitorio.

Ella se acercó y se quitó las zapatillas empujándolas ligeramente debajo de la cama antes de sentarse en el borde. Mulder se acostó y se cubrió con la sábana, y Scully le imitó al momento acostándose de lado, dándole la espalda.

Después de apagar la luz de la mesilla de noche, él se quedó bocarriba con la cara vuelta en su dirección. Su nariz estaba a un centímetro de su pelo, pero no lo tocaba. Sólo respiró su olor con los ojos cerrados.

"Buenas noches, Scully", dijo casi en un murmullo.

"Buenas noches", respondió ella.

El silencio y la oscuridad era todo lo que les rodeaba. Y una tensión espesa que parecía haberles dejado pegados al colchón en la posición en la que se habían acostado. Una vez que la sábana les cubrió, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse. Su respiración se volvió inapreciable, como si cada uno intentara que el otro no notara que estaba ahí.

Scully sintió que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos cerrados. No era esto lo que quería. No era esto lo que quiso decir cuando le pidió dormir a su lado. De pie ante el espejo, entre los brazos de Mulder, había sentido que tenía algo sólido a lo que sujetarse mientras desaparecía el pelo de su cabeza y el suelo bajo sus pies. A los monstruos de este camino no tendría que enfrentarse sola. Mulder estaría a su lado hasta que llegaran juntos al final.

Esa sensación desapareció como una burbuja de jabón explotando silenciosa en el aire en cuanto quedaron en la cama en posición horizontal. Scully pensó que si no le hubiera visto acostarse detrás de ella, podría jurar que Mulder no estaba ahí. La cama parecía inmensa y vacía. Ni siquiera le sentía respirar, ni notaba el colchón hundido a su espalda bajo su peso.

¡Por Dios, Mulder debía pesar casi el doble que ella!.

¿Cómo era posible que no sintiera su presencia ahí detrás?. De pie en el baño, pensó que podría desaparecer fácilmente en su abrazo, y ahora… ahora necesitaba lo mismo. No le había pedido dormir a su lado para sentirse más sola que acostada en la pequeña cama de un niño. Quería de nuevo sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, sus labios en su cabeza, y su aliento acariciando su piel al lado del cuello. Pedírselo abiertamente no era una opción, pero podía dar un rodeo, utilizar el humor, hablar otro lenguaje. Aquel en el que lo importante era comprender las palabras que no se pronunciaban, en lugar de las otras, tan inútiles a veces.

"¿Mulder?".

"…".

"¿Mulder?", llamó de nuevo.

"¿Hmmm?".

El sonido grave en el fondo de la garganta no engañó a Scully. Sabía que no estaba tan dormido como quería hacerle creer. Ese murmullo vibratorio con los ojos cerrados, a modo de respuesta, era Mulder pensando, no Mulder durmiendo. Scully lo había oído suficientes veces acostado en su sofá, y en el asiento del copiloto, como para reconocerlo. Ahora necesitaba que su compañero estuviera despierto con ella, no detrás de ella. Tal vez utilizando una de las armas más socorridas de Mulder…

"La teniente Ripley no se afeitó la cabeza para luchar contra el monstruo… Fue para evitar una epidemia de piojos".

Esperó tres segundos y lo notó. El colchón vibrando bajo su cuerpo como respuesta a la risa agitando el de Mulder.

"Scully, yo estaba tratando tu pequeño problema de altura con sensibilidad. No me quites todo el crédito".

"Sé lo que estabas haciendo, Mulder… Gracias".

Su tono volvía a ser serio. Scully echó la mano hacia atrás y tanteó con cuidado, notando lo que debían ser las costillas bajo la camiseta. A partir de ahí buscó el brazo y bajó por el hasta que logró enlazar sus dedos con los de la mano derecha de él.

"Abrázame, Mulder", se atrevió a pedir al fin.

Dobló el brazo con el de ella para acercarlos juntos al pecho y abrazarla desde atrás. Hundida en el pelo, sentía su nariz como si fueran las yemas de los dedos pasando despacio por la superficie de un césped recién cortado.

"Ojala fuera yo quien sufriera este cáncer, scully", dijo con los labios rozando su oído.

Ella se dio la vuelta sin apartarle el brazo de su cuerpo. Al quedar frente a frente, la mano bajó a su cintura y la rodeó hasta que llego a la parte baja de su espalda.

"Y eso, ¿qué cambiaría?", preguntó. El aliento de sus palabras se mezclaba con la respiración de él.

"Quiero que tengas la oportunidad de hacer todo lo que te queda por hacer; de demostrarle al mundo de lo que eres capaz".

"Me conformaría con demostrárselo a mi familia y a mi misma".

"No te creo. Sé lo que bulle dentro de esta cabeza". Hundió la nariz un poco más y la frotó contra el cuero cabelludo. "Sabes que las respuestas están ahí. El día que descubras dónde buscar habrás logrado marcar esa diferencia en el mundo con la que siempre has soñado. Es muy alentador saber que siempre has pensado a lo grande, a pesar de vivir la mitad del día en un sótano".

"Tus sueños tampoco son pequeños, Mulder, ni cortos. No conozco a nadie que haya luchado durante veinticinco años por conseguirlos. La mayoría de la gente ya habría abandonado. Se habría dado por vencido".

"Ahora tengo un sueño nuevo. Apenas tiene mes y medio".

Scully le acarició la mejilla sin saber qué decir, pero le bastaría ese suave contacto para que entendiera el mensaje atado a el. Lo agradecida que estaba de tenerle. De no estar sola en este momento.

"Sólo quiero que me sobrevivas, Scully. No es un gran sueño, es lo natural. Es el orden lógico de las cosas. Eres una mujer. La naturaleza os ha hecho más fuertes para que viváis más que nosotros, y eso es lo único que quiero…".

… _y no vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas._

 **08:10 a.m. Domingo**

Scully sopesaba en su cabeza la idea de sugerirle que este mes compartieran el recibo del agua porque cuando Mulder encontrara el sobre en su buzón, y viera la cifra, dudaba de que volviera a permitirle acercarse a esta bañera nunca más…

Y es que, en esta bañera, cabía mucha agua.

Después de esperar pacientemente a que se llenara, y de disolver una dosis extra de sales de baño, entró sentándose con cuidado en el fondo. Estiró las piernas e inclinó el torso hacia atrás apoyando el cuello en el borde almohadillado con una suave toalla. La espuma de limón le cubrió hasta los hombros y el aroma saturó sus orificios nasales hasta alcanzar cada rincón de su cerebro.

Con los ojos cerrados, Scully reflexionaba acerca de lo diferentes que podían ser los seres humanos. Unos eran felices con un puñado de pipas y una pelota de baloncesto en las manos, mientras que otros consideraban que el cielo consistía en flotar en un pequeño océano de agua caliente con aroma a limón.

Y a pesar de ser tan distintos, sentir que la vida no valía realmente la pena el uno sin el otro.

Scully sonrió para sí y se hundió un poco más en la bañera, hasta que el agua le llegó justo por debajo del labio inferior. Estiraba las piernas cuanto podía, esforzándose por alcanzar los mandos del grifo con los dedos, pero no lo conseguía. En su propia bañera tenía la costumbre de sacar los pies del agua caliente y juguetear con el grifo de metal, más frío. Disfrutaba de la sensación, del contraste de temperatura entre su piel y los mandos metálicos.

Lo intentó un minuto más, pero no había manera. El otro extremo de la bañera estaba demasiado lejos, y pensó olvidarse del juego…, pero si había algo de lo que Scully se preciaba era de su perseverancia. Algunas personas, incluido Mulder, lo llamarían cabezonería, pero ella les ignoraba.

Su padre le había enseñado bien la diferencia.

La perseverancia le había convertido en la primera y única médico de su familia. La perseverancia le había llevado a obtener el segundo puesto al graduarse en la Academia de Quantíco, en una clase en la que era ella y otras dos mujeres frente a treinta y cinco hombres. La perseverancia era lo único que explicaba que llevara casi cinco años tratando de hacer el mejor trabajo posible con el material que Mulder le ponía cada día ante los ojos en el despacho…

La perseverancia fue, al fin, lo que le llevó a intentar una vez más alcanzar los mandos del grifo a pesar de sus piernas tan cortas. Con un último esfuerzo, puso las manos a cada lado de la bañera para tener un punto de apoyo fijo desde el que estirar el cuerpo. El dedo gordo avanzó un poco más hasta que apenas le separaba unos milímetros del éxito de lo que Scully estaba empezando a considerar su pequeña misión…

No. Esto era pura cabezonería.

Se dio cuenta cuando, para lograrlo, inclinó tanto el cuerpo hacia atrás que quedó flotando en la superficie del agua justo antes de que su mano derecha resbalara del borde hacia el interior de la bañera. La mano arrastró el brazo. El brazo arrastró el resto del cuerpo, y Scully acabó totalmente sumergida dando brazadas al aire en un intento de recuperar el equilibrio, y sacar al menos la cabeza del agua.

Pasaron muchos segundos. El movimiento caótico de brazos y piernas creaba olas que saltaban por encima del borde y salpicaban el suelo, fuera de la bañera, pero al fin logró ponerse a sí misma a salvo de morir ahogada. Una vez que sus manos encontraron los laterales y el trasero volvió a quedar fijo en el fondo, expulsó la espuma de limón de su boca y nariz. Una serie de toses encadenadas sacudieron todo su cuerpo, y a punto estuvieron de enviarla de nuevo a las profundidades.

Sentada en la posición correcta, la cabeza arriba fuera del agua y el trasero abajo pegado al fondo, el ritmo respiratorio restaurado, y el oleaje en calma, Scully se atrevió a soltar los bordes para limpiarse el agua de los ojos, y poder abrirlos. Se pasó las manos abiertas por la cara para retirar el agua y el pelo a la vez, pero cuando sus dedos llegaron a las sienes y un poco más allá, a la parte alta de la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que no arrastraba con ellos ningún cabello…

Se quedó inmóvil, con los cinco dedos de cada mano hundidos medio centímetro a cada lado de la cabeza.

" _Sólo quiero que me sobrevivas, Scully…"._

Era lo último que recordaba antes de caer dormida

Flexionó las piernas, llevando las rodillas al pecho, y apoyó la frente en ellas. Sus dedos índice, medio, y pulgar agarraban pequeñas porciones de pelo, ya no quedaba nada a lo que llamar mechones, y tiraba con fuerza aquí y allá obligándoles a crecer de nuevo. A salir de los pequeños orificios en la cabeza en la que debían de estar enrollados cuidadosamente para no enredarse. Scully recordaba una muñeca de Melissa que hacía exactamente eso. La cabeza se desprendía del cuerpo con facilidad para poder introducir su pequeña mano de siete años por el cuello, y tirar de los mechones desde dentro hasta que la muñeca perdía su bonita cabellera rubia. Quedaba prácticamente calva, con apenas medio centímetro de pelo. Lo justo para que pudiera tirar de las puntas con las yemas de sus dedos, y hacer crecer de nuevo la melena, al instante; como en un truco de magia.

Scully lloró con los ojos cerrados apretados contra las rodillas, y las manos abiertas cubriendo la parte posterior de la cabeza, allí donde Mulder hundía sus propios dedos cada vez que había necesitado su apoyo sin palabras durante estos cinco años…

 _Yo también quiero sobrevivirte, Mulder. Esta vez estamos de acuerdo, ¿por qué no se nos puede cumplir al menos uno de nuestros deseos?. Necesito vivir más que tú porque no quiero que vuelvas a quedarte solo. Ya te ha ocurrido dos veces, y no creo que puedas soportarlo una tercera. Si muero a causa de este cáncer sé que esta vez romperé tu espíritu, como si te hubiera asesinado con mis propias manos._

 _Necesito sobrevivirte porque no puedes permitirte el lujo de perder a un miembro más de tu familia, y los dos sabemos que eso es lo que soy por mucho que cada vez que surge el tema, ni tú ni yo sepamos realmente qué decir porque todas las palabras parecen erróneas o insuficientes. Compañeros, amigos, amigos íntimos, pareja, novios... Ningún término parece ajustarse a la definición de lo que somos, excepto una… Yo soy tu única familia, y tú formas parte de la mía. No soy sólo yo, mamá también te considera uno de nosotros. Las dos sabemos cómo te sentirás si yo muero antes porque ambas sabemos lo que se siente cuando pierdes a un miembro de tu familia…_

 _Algunas noches no puedo conciliar el sueño, pensando cómo será el primer día que tengas que entrar de nuevo en el despacho cuando yo no… No parece gran cosa. Al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de las mañanas ya estás ahí cuando llego yo. En cinco años, no creo que haya llegado antes que tú al despacho más de tres o cuatro veces. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar morderme con fuerza el labio inferior para que no se me escapen las lágrimas cuando imagino el vaso de plástico con el café humeante en la esquina de tu escritorio. El que habrás dejado preparado para cuando yo llegue, exactamente como me gusta. Con un chorrito de crema y sin azúcar. A veces con un donuth o alguna otra pieza dulce de las que sabes que me hacen la boca agua. Ese día no entraré, ni sonreiré dándote las gracias por este detalle al que me tienes acostumbrada. Sé que en parte lo haces para que te sonría, y me asusta que_ _llegue el día en que ya no encuentres razón para comprar un café por la mañana…_

 _Pienso adónde mirarás cuando hagas un descanso en la lectura de un expediente, levantes los ojos por encima del borde del papel, y yo no esté en tu campo de visión. Cuando oigas un comentario entre dientes mientras esperas el ascensor, y yo no esté apoyando mi hombro en tu brazo recordándote que importa lo que yo opine, no lo que ellos murmuren._

 _¿Qué va a ser de ti cuando lances al aire una teoría y yo no esté cerca para hacerte dudar?. ¿Para hacer que pienses dos veces antes de acercarte a lo desconocido sin pruebas, sin tu placa, sin tu arma, sin mí para proteger tu espalda mientras avanzas?. ¿Para tirar de ti y traerte de nuevo a la luz para que no te pierdas una vez más en otras mentes… o en las propias tinieblas de la tuya?._

Scully estiró las piernas y alcanzó el champú del borde, detrás de ella. Depositó una cantidad como del tamaño de una nuez en la palma de la mano, para lavarse el pelo. La sensación era como lavar…nada. Una nuez de gel que siempre había parecido apropiada y que ahora producía una cantidad de espuma desmesurada, casi absurda, para limpiar una superficie lisa. Scully ni siquiera se planteó enjabonar el cabello una segunda vez, como era su costumbre, sino que agarró el brazo de la ducha y se dio una rociada para aclararlo y acabar lo antes posible.

Al comenzar el aseo del resto del cuerpo, con el gel de limón, pensó que el baño relajante en esta bañera tamaño Jumbo, en casa de Mulder, no le estaba haciendo tan feliz como había imaginado. Al contrario. Se sentía pequeña, perdida en el océano. A punto de desaparecer en cuanto retirase el tapón y el remolino le arrastrase al abismo.

Este era el primer baño que tomaba desde que comenzaran las sesiones de radioterapia. Hasta hoy se había limitado a las duchas rápidas, principalmente por razones de tiempo. Entre el trabajo y las constantes citas médicas era imposible encontrar un hueco para relajarse. Además estaba el cansancio, la sensación de vértigo, las náuseas… Scully nunca había sido tan consciente de las sensaciones, casi todas desagradables, de su cuerpo, ni se había parado a mirarlo detenidamente hasta este momento en que, sentada en la bañera, se dio cuenta de que era como si faltasen…trozos de sí misma.

Al extender la espuma por el brazo comprobó que el bíceps, que siempre había estado ahí suavemente definido, había desaparecido por completo. Con el puño cerrado flexionó el codo e hizo un esfuerzo de contracción muscular, pero no captó el menor movimiento o elevación bajo la piel. Subió un poco más, hasta el hombro, y lo sintió extraño. Como si no fuera el suyo. La superficie suave, redondeada, con su almohadillado interior gracias a la forma del músculo deltoides también había desaparecido. Encontró ángulos que no había visto nunca en sí misma. Podía reconocer al tacto huesos que hasta hoy sólo había tocado en esqueletos de cadáveres en la Facultad, y en algunas autopsias. Podía señalar las partes que componían su propia clavícula y, si echaba el brazo hacia atrás, podía trazar con los dedos prácticamente todo el perímetro del omóplato.

Scully soltó la esponja y se miró a sí misma con atención. Desde su punto de vista, apenas notaba la diferencia, pero se llevó la mano derecha al pecho izquierdo para sostenerlo en la palma abierta, y lo sintió como vacío. Eso explicaba porque llevaba cuatro días abrochándose el sujetador en el último cierre, en lugar del primero. No era sólo que estuviera adelgazando, que todo su cuerpo estuviera perdiendo la capa de grasa que dibujaba sus curvas bajo la piel. Sus pechos desaparecían aún más rápidamente que el resto del cuerpo.

Scully sentía que el cáncer le estaba convirtiendo en un cuadro abandonado a la intemperie; sus líneas y colores perdiendo definición e intensidad mucho antes de que el paisaje desapareciera por completo. Mucho antes de que el cáncer acabase con su vida, la incapacidad física, la confusión mental, y el dolor le impedirían reconocerse como ser humano, y antes incluso, dejaría de reconocerse como mujer.

Al mirar abajo, comprobó con tristeza que esta fase ya había comenzado. Su pelo, su pecho, la capacidad de su cuerpo de responder al deseo… Sus caderas ya no formaban dos paréntesis suaves con la entrada protegida por el vello rojizo todavía ahí, pero dolorosamente escaso. Como si su cuerpo hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y se encontrara de nuevo al inicio de comenzar a ser mujer. Cuando aún no lo controlaba porque ni siquiera lo comprendía…

 **08:55 a.m. Domingo**

Mulder tenía ya el café a punto de hervir en la cafetera, y la mesa lista para sentarse a desayunar, cuando Scully se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior. Vaqueros, y camiseta blanca con el lema _**Smart Girls Club**_. Le saludó con una sonrisa mientras llenaba dos vasos con zumo de naranja, y vio cómo se llevaba la mano a la frente, sobre la línea del pelo, y bajaba la mirada autoconsciente.

Mulder leyó el mensaje en las cejas levemente arrugadas. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse trayendo su dedo índice bajo su barbilla y elevarla hasta que no le quedó más remedio que mirarle a los ojos.

"Para ser mi primer corte de pelo no ha quedado nada mal", comentó con su mueca de medio lado. "Si vuelven a cerrarnos los Expedientes X y consiguen echarme del FBI, aún estoy a tiempo de reconducir mi vida profesional. Puedo dedicarme al noble arte del cortar y peinar. Mirarte me inspira suficiente confianza como para creer que no me moriré de hambre".

Ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que a partir de ahora voy a dormir diez o quince minutos más cada día. No necesito alisarme el pelo, ni utilizar el secador".

"¿Ves?. Ha funcionado, Scully. Te dije que hoy verías las cosas un poco más claras". Mulder tocó con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja. "Tus pequeños trozos de coral me gustan aún más, ahora que no quedan semiocultos en el pelo".

Scully se sentó a la mesa sintiéndose reconfortada. Ojala todo se pudiera mejorar con un poco de su humor irónico…

"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Scully?. Nos quedan unas diez horas antes de que tengamos que volver. No deberíamos salir más tarde de las 19h si queremos llegar a una hora decente. Mañana hay que madrugar".

"Quiero volver a la playa de rocas. Y no podemos irnos sin probar algunos de los pescados y mariscos de la zona".

"Por mí, de acuerdo".

Mulder se sentó enfrente y dio un pequeño sorbo a su café, demasiado caliente. Lo soltó en el platillo frunciendo los labios, y se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón para sacar su móvil. Lo dejó encima de la mesa, en medio de los dos, y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Puedo hacerte una foto, Scully?", preguntó bajando la voz como si quisiera evitar que alguien más lo oyera.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Desde ayer le había tomado tres fotografías sin pedirle permiso; puede que alguna más sin que se diera cuenta. Sabía por qué, ahora, necesitaba preguntarle primero, y quería llorar y darle las gracias a la vez.

"Sí", respondió.

Cogió el móvil y pulsó ella misma los botones necesarios para encender la cámara, antes de devolvérselo. Mulder encuadró la imagen asegurándose de que aparecía nítida desde la parte superior de la cabeza hasta donde su cuerpo desaparecía tras la mesa. El logo perfectamente legible en el pecho.

Scully resistió el impulso de llevarse la mano a la cabeza para cubrirse un poco. Cuando oyó el _click_ pensó que apagaría la cámara y la dejaría en la mesa, pero el presionó el botón adecuado y con la imagen fija en la pantalla, la giró para que viera el resultado.

"No estás horrible, Scully", repitió como si acabara de decirlo sólo medio minuto antes.

Le mostraba la fotografía como si fuera una prueba irrefutable en un expediente X.

No. No lo estaba. Sus ojos azules mirando a la cámara parecían ocupar la mitad de la imagen, y no era consciente de haber curvado los labios en esa pequeña sonrisa que mostraba los dientes superiores y el borde de la encía.

Capítulo Décimo, segunda parte: Sin sesión. Domingo.

 **09:15 a.m. Domingo**

Cuando aún estaban a mitad de camino, en dirección al pueblo, escucharon música. Las notas aumentaban de volumen según se acercaban y, para cuando aparcaron junto al destartalado campo de fútbol, comprobaron que habían llegado justo a tiempo. El pueblo entero estaba de fiesta. No tenían ni idea de qué era lo que celebraban, pero había música y la gente en la calle vestía ropa que, claramente, no era la que utilizaban a diario para salir a pescar.

Mulder apagó el motor y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, pero se detuvo antes de abrir la portezuela al ver que ella no se había movido. Tenía las manos entrelazadas en el regazo y las observaba con atención, como si fuera la primera vez que las veía.

"¿Estás bien, Scully?", preguntó notando que algo le preocupaba.

"No sé si quiero salir ahí. Hay… demasiada gente", respondió en voz baja.

Sí. Mulder comprobó que parecía haber mucha más gente que ayer. Incluso dentro del coche y con la música de fondo, podía oír el bullicio a lo lejos. Y la gente pasaba a su lado, solos o en pequeños grupos, paseando tranquilamente. Algunos se les quedaban mirando un momento al pasar cerca del coche.

Mulder señaló con el dedo fuera del parabrisas a pesar de que ella mantenía la cabeza baja.

"No necesitas preocuparte. Pasarás tan desapercibida como una aguja en un pajar".

Scully le miró con su ceja confusa antes de seguir la dirección del brazo. Por una de las empinadas calles que se abrían a su derecha, en sentido diagonal, bajaba un pequeño grupo de jóvenes. Dos chicos y dos chicas de unos veinte años hablando animadamente, todos vestidos con ropas que parecían haber sacado de un baúl cerrado y hallado en un mercadillo. Pero lo que de verdad llamaba la atención eran sus cabezas. Una de las chicas llevaba el pelo corto. Cortísimo. No más de medio centímetro de longitud, y su color no era un bonito castaño rojizo… era un impactante azul eléctrico que Scully sabía que había visto en algún sitio, aunque en este momento no podía recordar dónde… ¡Oh, sí. Espera!... Algunos de los peces de Mulder tenían ese mismo tono de azul formando una línea junto a otra roja a lo largo de sus cuerpos. Nadaban formando un grupito de media docena moviéndose juntos por el acuario como protegiéndose unos a otros, dado su pequeño tamaño.

El resto de los jóvenes también lucía peinados originales, pero una vez que les perdieron de vista, Mulder no habría sabido cómo describirlos. A su mente venían palabras sueltas como _Crestas… Morados… Puntas verdes_ … Y una expresión que su madre solía utilizar cuando era niño:

 _Cortado a mordiscos_.

Mulder estaba seguro que dos de ellos, los dos chicos, se lo habían cortado mutuamente el uno al otro, utilizando esa _técnica_.

Scully no necesitó otro empujón más para decidirse a salir del coche.

Una vez que comenzaron a caminar, sus pasos les llevaron en la dirección de dónde venía la música que, en un pueblo pequeño y antiguo, sólo podía desembocar en un sitio.

La plaza central.

Era difícil reconocer que se trataba de la misma plaza que vieran ayer. Un área de forma rectangular con árboles alineados a lo largo de sus lados más largos. Entre ellos se disponían bancos de madera en los que descansar a la sombra. En medio quedaba una zona amplia por la que ayer paseaban las personas mayores tratando de evitar que los niños les arrollaran con sus bicicletas. Hoy sin embargo, no parecía que quedara ni un centímetro de espacio libre.

En uno de los extremos de la plaza, por donde llegaron, habían instalado una colchoneta enorme rodeada de una red de unos dos metros de altura. Dentro, cuatro niños buceaban bajo una mar de pequeñas pelotas de plástico multicolores. De vez en cuando uno sacaba la cabeza y los brazos a la superficie con un grito de entusiasmo llamando la atención de los adultos que esperaban al otro lado de la red. Mulder se acercó a leer el cartel pegado a la red que especificaba las normas para tener acceso a la diversión que se veía en las caras de los niños dejándose caer en plancha sobre las bolas.

 _Acceso prohibido a mayores de doce años o más de 1,60m de altura, leyó para sí._

"¡Eh, Scully!. ¿Quieres probar?. Creo que estás por debajo del límite, así que te dejarán entrar. Parece divertido. Si midiera treinta centímetros menos, entraría de cabeza", aseguró.

Scully temía que si le perdiera de vista un segundo podía encontrar a su compañero exactamente así; nadando entre bolas de colores con una sonrisa mayor que la de los niños.

Leyó el cartel ella misma.

"A mí tampoco me permitirían, Mulder. Se entiende que no pueden pasar los mayores de doce años en ningún caso. Y si eres menor de esa edad, pero mides más de 1,60m, tampoco tienes acceso".

El lo volvió a leer y le dio un par de vueltas en su mente.

"Esa norma no está redactada con claridad. Da lugar a varias interpretaciones. Si interponemos una queja tenemos posibilidades de ganar. Tal vez nos compensen con un par de accesos gratis", dijo lanzando chispas de entusiasmo por los ojos.

"No pienso meterme en un pleito para darme unos cuantos revolcones gratis en un millar de bolas de colores, aunque te doy la razón. Esta norma es como mínimo confusa", concedió muy seria.

 _Pues a mí no me importaría meterme en un pleito a cambio de verte revolcándote, sea donde sea._

En ese momento sonó un timbre, y el encargado de la atracción comenzó a dar palmadas para atraer la atención de los niños. Se había acabado su tiempo y debían salir para dar su oportunidad al siguiente grupo, que ya esperaba excitado. Se formó un pequeño tumulto entre los que debían salir y los que querían entrar, y el resto de la gente distraída mientras caminaba. Los agentes se vieron empujados y obligados a avanzar.

"Si hubiera existido esa atracción cuando yo era niño, habría pasado mucho tiempo revolcándome".

Lo dicho. Mejor no perder de vista a Mulder…

"¿Qué edad tenías cuando alcanzaste el 1,60m?".

"No estoy seguro. Creo que fue poco después de cumplir los once años".

"A estas alturas se te habría acabado la diversión hace mucho tiempo, Mulder", bromeó.

"Tú, en cambio, vas a poder seguir disfrutando de la atracción hasta que seas una venerable ancianita. Te envidio, Scully. Me veo esperando fuera de la red a que suene el timbre, mientras te recuerdo que sujetes bien la dentadura postiza para no perderla".

Soltaron unas carcajadas simultáneas que hicieron volver algunas cabezas a su alrededor.

Avanzaron un poco más entre la gente que iba y venía en las dos direcciones, cuando Scully sintió que le cogía la mano para entrelazar los dedos obligándola a acelerar el paso. Iba a preguntarle que a qué tanta prisa, pero no hizo falta.

"Vamos, Scully. Si Bill tiene una linterna, yo también quiero una".

"¿Qué?".

Tuvo que pedir disculpas al no poder evitar tropezar un par de veces con los que venían hacia ella más deprisa de lo que le hubiera gustado. No sabía hacia donde le arrastraba porque con las prisas y la gente, sólo podía preocuparse de no perder el equilibrio. Si llegara a caerse, lo más probable era que todo acabara ahí, pisoteada en una estampida humana.

Por suerte, la carrera duró poco. Apenas veinte metros, y Scully se encontró ante un puesto en el que, en principio, sólo distinguió un montón de objetos de todas las formas y colores imaginables, la mayoría de pequeño tamaño. Estaban colocados uno al lado del otro, casi pegados, y en varios niveles y alturas. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, cayó en la cuenta.

"¿Una tómbola, Mulder?".

El ya tenía una sonrisa llena de dientes y un billete pequeño en la mano.

"Tres disparos", dijo soltando el dinero en el mostrador.

El hombre, al otro lado, lo cogió y entregó al agente una de las armas apoyadas en la esquina. Mientras buscaba la munición en una bolsa sujeta a la cintura, le vio pasar la escopeta a Scully.

"¿No va a disparar usted?".

"No. Mi amiga tiene mejor puntería".

El hombre miró a Scully de arriba abajo un par de veces, como si dudara de que tuviera la edad reglamentaria para sostener un arma. Ella pensó en sacar su placa para que se tranquilizara. No se iba a meter en ningún lío legal por dejar un arma en sus manos… aunque fuera una escopeta que medía más de la mitad que ella misma.

"¿En serio me vas a hacer disparar en una tómbola, Mulder?", preguntó incrédula.

"Es culpa tuya. Si no me hubieras contado la historia de las cuatro linternas no habríamos llegado a esto. Quiero la mía", dijo haciendo avanzar su labio inferior, y fingiendo la voz de un niño a punto de pillar una rabieta.

Scully sujetó la escopeta como si lo hiciera cada día, para abrirla por la mitad y cargarla con uno de los tres perdigones. Cuando apuntó al fondo y cerró el ojo izquierdo, Mulder miró también al frente, a la fila de objetos multicolores en el nivel inferior.

"No veo que haya ninguna…".

 _ **¡Bang!.**_

El palillo de dientes se partió por la mitad y cayó arrastrando su carga hasta el suelo, como un árbol en el bosque. El hombre lo recogió y se lo entregó a Scully haciendo un gesto de admiración con las cejas. Ella le ignoró y entregó el trofeo a Mulder.

"Tu linterna… Sé que no es el mismo modelo, pero es que han pasado casi veinte años".

Mulder miraba el premio en su mano con la boca tan abierta como la del encargado. No por la rapidez y puntería de Scully, sino por el premio en sí. Su propia linterna, cortesía de Scully, no era como la de ella y sus hermanos, eso era verdad… La suya era mil veces mejor.

Scully había disparado en una tómbola para conseguirle una linterna… en forma de platillo volante. Una nave redonda de color plateado que al pulsar el pequeño interruptor, emitía un haz de luz de forma triangular. Mulder captó la idea al instante. Si en lugar de apuntar hacia delante, apuntaba el haz de luz hacia abajo, el efecto era el de una nave alienígena proyectando su cono de luz sobre la desdichada víctima a punto de ser abducida.

Mulder no sabía si considerarlo una idea ingeniosa, o, dadas las circunstancias, una nota de humor negro…

"Lo que está claro, es que esta mañana no te tiemblan las manos, Scully", reconoció optimista.

"En realidad, sí. Me tiemblan un poco", respondió estirando el brazo.

Mulder comprobó que efectivamente la mano temblaba, lo cual era triste y digno de admiración al mismo tiempo. Scully había conseguido una linterna para él a pesar de todo, y al primer disparo.

Aún le quedaban dos perdigones más.

Mulder volvió a fijar su atención en las hileras de regalos y pequeños objetos, básicamente inútiles, a los que Scully debía dirigir su puntería.

 _ **¡Bang!.**_

Esta vez el disparo fue más inesperado, si cabe, que el primero. No le había mirado mientras colocaba el perdigón en el arma, ni había decidido a dónde quería que apuntara…, pero había acertado de pleno como la primera vez. El palillo de dientes partido por la mitad, y el regalo que sostenía, en el suelo de la tómbola. Vio al hombre recoger algo cuadrado y rojo metido en una bolsa de plástico, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Scully se lo arrebató rápidamente de las manos, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"¿Qué es?", preguntó Mulder sorprendido de ver lo que hacía.

Scully ya tenía abierta la escopeta y preparaba el tercer perdigón.

"Te lo enseño más tarde", respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente, apuntando con cuidado.

"¡Oh!".

Mulder archivó en su mente esta también, _Scully misteriosa_ , junto a la docena de Scullys distintas que había visto en poco más de un día.

"¿Hay algo más que te gustaría tener, Mulder?".

"¿Eh?... ¿De la tómbola, quieres decir?", adivinó viéndola con el dedo en el gatillo esperando a que él se decidiera. "Ese rascador que…"

 _ **¡Bang!.**_

Scully derribó el objeto antes de que tuviera tiempo de acabar la frase. El hombre lo cogió del suelo, y esta vez se lo entregó directamente a Mulder.

"Yo, en su lugar, no la dejaría escapar, caballero", dijo el hombre. "Si se lo pide, la señorita le conseguirá la Luna de un perdigonazo", dijo convencido.

Mientras observaba encantado su segundo (o tercer) regalo, Mulder pensó que no la necesitaba. El ya sentía que tenía a su lado las estrellas.

El rascador en cuestión era en realidad un artilugio alargado forrado de pelo sintético, pensado para rascarse la espalda. Una imitación de una garra unida a un mango a la que, según la imaginación de cada uno, se le podía atribuir cierto parecido con una garra de león, de oso…o incluso de un bigfoot.

Mulder lo estrenó en la espalda de ella, rascándole con suavidad en medio de los omóplatos.

" _¡Hmmmmmmm!",_ ronroneó Scully cerrando los ojos.

Le bastó con mirar su expresión para decidir que había sido una elección más que acertada.

Mulder se acercó a su oído.

"Voy a tener que comprar otro par de disparos. Esta vez procura fallar a propósito, o esta gente comenzará a sospechar que juegas con ventaja".

Movió las cejas un par de veces a la vez que ponía la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, bajo la chaqueta, no en la zona que acostumbraba para dirigirla con discreción sino un poco más abajo, donde esperaba encontrar su arma. Se sorprendió al notar que en este momento no la llevaba encima, y retiró la mano rápidamente. Esa no era la parte baja de su espalda, sino más bien, la parte alta de su…

"¿Dónde has dejado tu arma, Scully?", susurró.

"Estamos de vacaciones, y es domingo. La dejé en el dormitorio".

"Espero que no nos veamos en medio de algún altercado que te obligue a pegar un par de perdigonazos al aire, y quedes en evidencia".

Scully le devolvió el arma al encargado.

"Estamos de fiesta, Mulder. Por un día olvídate de la placa y la pistola".

Siguieron avanzando despacio hacia el otro extremo de la plaza, unas veces cogidos de la mano, y otras prácticamente ocupando los dos el mismo espacio, cuando la gente a su alrededor les empujaba uno contra el otro.

"¿Crees que habrán instalado una montaña rusa?".

"¿En un pueblo tan pequeño?. Lo dudo mucho, Mulder. Y en todo caso no creo que te convenga. Tienes tendencia a marearte".

"Bueno, ahora tengo el té de jengibre. Si lo hubiera conocido antes, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Puede que, en lugar del FBI, me hubiera atrevido a ingresar en la Marina", bromeó dándole un pequeño codazo.

"¿Y arriesgarte a que te destinen a una Base Naval bajo las órdenes de mi hermano Bill?", preguntó con sarcasmo.

"… Aunque creo que me encontraría más en mi elemento si me decidiera por la Aviación", concluyó pensándolo mejor.

"Al menos, ahí arriba, ya tendrías la mitad del camino hecho para llegar a dónde realmente quieres estar".

"¡Je, Je, Je!. Hoy te encuentro especialmente graciosa, Scully".

"No hago más que recoger tus propias palabras. Como ya conoces la vida en este planeta, pretendes buscarla en otra parte…".

"¿Tú nunca pensante en ingresar en la Marina?. ¿Por qué no seguiste el camino de tu padre y Bill, en lugar de optar por el FBI?".

Se detuvo un momento, como si necesitara pensar en la respuesta, mientras dejaba que la gente se moviera, y avanzara a su alrededor.

"Mi padre sentía que era su obligación establecer la línea que debía seguir mi vida desde que ingresé en la Facultad de Medicina. Por supuesto, yo no iba a consentir algo así, y decidí tomar un camino totalmente opuesto a lo que él esperaba. Nos queríamos, pero llegó un momento en que tuve que dejar claro que mi vida era mía, y yo tomaba todas las decisiones. Si hubiera ingresado en la Marina, su necesidad de control y de asegurarse de que hacía las cosas del modo que él consideraba correcto, hubiera sido un problema mucho mayor.

Respecto a Bill… Bueno, parece que mi Juramento Hipocrático, y de Lealtad a mi país en el FBI no tienen el mismo valor que el que él mismo hizo en la Marina. Tengo la sensación de que si yo formara parte de la Marina, Bill sentiría que sus medallas no valen tanto si al fin y al cabo también las puede ganar una mujer… No siempre ha sido fácil querer a Bill, o al menos tenerle respeto".

"Scully, la próxima vez que discutamos dos teorías totalmente opuestas en un caso, y estemos tan cansados que queramos abofetear al otro para convencerle, recuerda que al menos hay algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo. A veces es difícil querer a Bill".

Scully sonrió para sí.

"Tú también has sido a veces difícil de querer, Mulder", murmuró queriendo y a la vez no queriendo que él lo oyera.

"¿Eh?", preguntó fingiendo no tener la menor idea de por qué Scully pensaría así de él.

"Una vez, hablando con mi amiga Ellen, le dije que eras un gilipollas".

"¡Oh!... Bueno. Ya que estamos revelando secretillos, te diré que no eres la única. Hay mucha gente, justo encima del despacho, que opina exactamente como tú".

"No lo creía de verdad ni siquiera entonces. Es sólo que Ellen estaba empeñada en buscarme una cita, y tú eras quien estaba más a mano en ese momento. Hacía poco que trabajábamos juntos, y todavía me estaba preguntando qué había en tu vida además de alienígenas y conspiraciones".

"En aquella época, absolutamente nada más. La verdad es que realmente era un gilipollas. Ahora también tú formas parte de mi vida, y eso lo cambia todo".

"¡Ay!".

Scully emitió un pequeño quejido cuando un niño chocó con ella. No le había visto acercarse corriendo, con un vehículo de juguete en las manos, y al no poder frenar a tiempo, el frente del camión de bomberos impactó de lleno en su cadera.

"Perdone, señora", se disculpó asustado.

"¿Dónde es el fuego?", preguntó Mulder tranquilizando al niño y asegurándose al mismo tiempo de que Scully estaba bien.

"No hay fuego. Es un camión de juguete", explicó el chico, de unos siete años, como si fuera necesario especificar ese detalle.

"¡Ah!. Tienes tanta prisa que pensé que habría un fuego enorme en alguna parte".

"No. En la cisterna sólo cabe medio vaso de agua. No vale para apagar un fuego de verdad. Sólo para jugar con mi amigo Henry".

El niño señaló detrás de los agentes dando a entender que su amigo estaba en algún sitio en esa dirección, en medio de la multitud. Cuando se volvieron a mirar, salió corriendo sin despedirse.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

"Vamos a sentarnos, Mulder. Estoy algo cansada".

Se dirigieron a los bancos que se repartían entre las hileras de árboles. Cuando Scully dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio, él no estaba seguro de si era por el cansancio habitual o por el golpe en la cadera. Pero el gesto de incomodidad fue tan leve que esta vez decidió dejarlo pasar sin preguntar.

Después de unos minutos en silencio disfrutando de las ramas moviéndose con la brisa sobre sus cabezas, y de la música que provenía del extremo final de la plaza, Scully miró al frente.

"No te he contado cómo acabó la cita que me preparó Ellen".

"No".

"Rob tampoco era un gilipollas, pero la conversación con él no era ni de lejos tan interesante como las que mantenía contigo a diario. Donde haya una Conspiración, o un Bigfoot hembra, que se quiten los Impuestos y Planes Urbanísticos del Estado", aseguró.

"¿Quieres decir que, aunque no sueles estar de acuerdo con mis teorías e incluso a veces crees que estoy loco, lo que digo te resulta interesante".

"Sí. A falta de mejor palabra que lo defina, _Interesante_ puede valer".

"Scully, esto merece un brindis. Siempre ha creído que lo que hacían mis teorías era provocarte un deseo irresistible de darme una patada en la espinilla".

"Eso, a veces, también", reconoció.

Mulder se levantó de improviso y cruzó al otro lado de la plaza, deteniéndose unos pocos metros más adelante. Le vio pararse a hablar con una mujer sentada al lado de un pequeño puesto, pero desde su banco no podía ver de qué era, ni tampoco oír lo que decían. Al cabo de un minuto regresó sorteando con cuidado a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino para evitar que se cayera lo que traía en las manos.

Cuando llegó hasta ella se sentó a su lado y le entregó la nube de algodón de azúcar que acababa de comprar.

"A tu salud, Scully. Y para que mis teorías te sigan pareciendo interesantes mucho tiempo".

Mulder metió el índice en medio de la nube y lo giró varias veces hasta que separó una porción que se metió al momento en la boca.

"¿Estamos brindando con algodón de azúcar, Mulder?".

El hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza sin dejar de saborear el dulce.

"El otro día fue con té. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme".

Scully giró su propio dedo unas cuantas veces, y probó la nube. Enseguida hizo una mueca de desagrado, y miró el algodón como si acabara de lamer la suela de un zapato.

"¿Qué ocurre?".

"Sabe a metal", respondió con un gesto de decepción.

La expresión de Mulder se tornó seria al instante, y le cogió la nube de la mano.

"Lo siento. Sólo quería que fuera divertido. No lo he vuelto a probar desde que era niño".

"¡Mulder, no es culpa tuya!".

Scully no sabía si le estaba disculpando por este hecho, o por todo lo demás desde que le conoció. Lo había repetido tantas veces que le salía sin pensar, como su _**Estoy**_ _**Bien, Mulder**_. Las dos frases se habían convertido en respuestas automáticas, una sincera y la otra no tanto.

Mulder no se creía ninguna de las dos.

Se puso en pie de nuevo y se acercó a una papelera cercana. Ella le adivinó las intenciones y le siguió para detenerle, agarrándole del borde de la cazadora.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", preguntó en un tono tan serio que le dejó inmóvil, con el movimiento del brazo congelado, a punto de soltar la nube de algodón en la papelera.

"Tirarlo. Tenía que haberte preguntado primero".

"¿Por qué?. ¿Porque en este momento no lo puedo tomar?".

"Sí".

"Pero tú sí puedes. Estabas disfrutando de algo que no hacías desde que eras niño. ¿Por qué negarte a ti mismo este momento agradable?".

Mulder miraba el algodón en su mano, aún flotando sobre la papelera.

"Si no puedo compartirlo contigo, no merece la pena", respondió bajando tanto la voz que Scully no estaba segura de haber oído todas las palabras. Si se había perdido alguna, la expresión de Mulder terminó de dar significado a la frase.

Le arrebató la nube de la mano y en su lugar entrelazó sus dedos para llevarle al banco y sentarse más juntos que antes.

"¿Quién ha dicho que no podemos compartirlo?. Hay más de un modo de hacer las cosas. ¿No eras tú el experto en mirar los hechos de modo diferente a como lo hacen los demás?. Tu forma única de pensar fue lo que te convirtió en el héroe de la Sección de Crímenes Violentos durante un par de años".

"También fue lo que me llevó al sótano del FBI", le recordó sin poder evitar un gesto de autodesprecio.

"Sí, bueno. Tampoco hace falta entrar en detalles", bromeó con el índice de su mano izquierda girando en el algodón.

Cuando consideró que estaba suficientemente cubierto de hilo de azúcar lo apoyó en el labio inferior de Mulder. El se quedó inmóvil mirando el dedo, ahora tan cerca, que para verlo nítidamente tenía que forzar la vista hasta que sus pupilas prácticamente desaparecían bajo los párpados inferiores. Dudó un momento, pero Scully movió ligeramente la yema dándole dos golpecitos en medio del labio pidiéndole en silencio que abriera la boca.

Cuando lo hizo, la sensación fue tan… Mulder agarró el borde del banco con las dos manos y cerró los labios alrededor de la segunda falange. El dedo recubierto de azúcar se apoyó en la superficie de su lengua, y él hizo presión contra el paladar. Al principio suave, como si temiera hacerle daño, y ejerciendo más fuerza cuando el índice comenzó a deslizarse de su boca. El tacto de su dedo al rozar sus papilas gustativas y el borde de sus dientes por abajo, y las estrías del paladar por arriba le provocó un escalofrío desde la base de la columna hasta el cuello. Había cerrado los ojos y, cuando los abrió, Scully le estaba mirando fijamente, sin parpadear, expulsando por sus labios abiertos el aire que había retenido inconscientemente en sus pulmones.

La uña nacarada y perfecta estaba aún rozando su labio superior, cuando Mulder hizo un gesto con la mirada hacia un lado. Ella siguió la dirección de sus ojos hasta detenerse en dos figuras delante de ellos, a menos de tres metros. Dos mujeres les miraban fijamente, una de ellas inclinada levemente sobre la otra, murmurando algo sin apartar la vista de los agentes. Las dos superaban los sesenta años, y Scully retiró el dedo sintiendo el calor en las orejas, como si la propia Margaret le hubiera pillado en un momento algo comprometido.

Mulder no se dejó amilanar. Miró a las mujeres con la misma intensidad que ellas, y les dirigió una sonrisa amplia con las cejas tan altas, que les hizo tropezar la una con la otra en sus prisas por desaparecer.

"Sí. Compartir así el algodón de azúcar también está muy bien", comentó tratando de que Scully pensara en lo divertido de la escena más que en la carne de gallina que debía cubrir su piel, como la que sentía en sí mismo.

"Esto es un pueblo pequeño, Mulder. La gente pone atención a situaciones que en Washington pasarían totalmente inadvertidas.

"¿Situaciones?. Yo sólo estaba disfrutando de mi nube de algodón de azúcar", respondió adoptando un tono neutral, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando.

"Creo que eso es exactamente lo que han pensado esas mujeres. Que lo estabas disfrutando".

"¡Ouch!".

Mulder no supo qué más decir, y ella decidió callarse de una vez.

Dejaron pasar el tiempo en un silencio no demasiado incómodo. Mulder tomaba bocados de azúcar de vez en cuando, utilizando para ello su propio dedo. Ya lo había girado media docena de veces, y tenía la impresión de que la nube tenía exactamente el mismo tamaño.

"Scully, si continuo comiendo azúcar yo solo me va a dar un coma diabético. Espero que hayas traído alguna ampolla de insulina en tu equipaje".

Ella sonrió viéndole tragar otro bocado mientras se quejaba.

"El algodón de azúcar es casi todo aire. Creo que, por esta vez, tu cuerpo lo soportará".

"No me estoy comiendo el aire. Me estoy comiendo el azúcar. Creo que ya noto cómo se me funden los dientes".

"Siento no poder ayudarte", dijo mirando el algodón con deseo a la vez que recordaba el sabor desagradable en su boca.

Esa sensación debía ser la exacta definición de la expresión _Comer con los_ _ojos antes que con el estómago._

Pasaron delante de ellos dos docenas más de personas, y Mulder hizo su elección. Se acercó a los dos chicos, de unos quince años, que en ese momento caminaban delante del banco.

"Soy demasiado viejo para tanto azúcar. Seguro que vosotros podéis con ello".

Sin más, le entregó la nube a uno de ellos, que la agarró sin decir palabra. La sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro. El otro chico reaccionó cuando el agente ya estaba de espaldas, a punto de sentarse junto a Scully.

"Gracias", dijo encantado, como si en lugar de una nube de algodón de azúcar mordisqueada, le hubiera caído maná del cielo.

Durante varios minutos permanecieron quietos, callados, mirando a la gente pasar sin verlos realmente. La música alrededor y el bullicio constante conformaban el fondo de dos monólogos interiores que luchaban por salir al exterior, romper la dura superficie para poder respirar, y convertirse en diálogo.

Mulder extrajo el rascador que llevaba asomando del bolsillo de su cazadora, y sacó a Scully de su trance rascándole con cuidado detrás de la oreja.

"Cien dólares por tus pensamientos".

"¿Cien dólares?".

Se llevó los dedos a la zona donde Mulder movía el rascador tan suavemente que, lejos de aliviar un hipotético picor, se lo estaba provocando obligándole a rascarse con sus propias uñas.

"Te conozco desde hace cinco años, Scully. Sé lo que cuesta que compartas tus pensamientos. Por un penique, ni te molestarías en parpadear en mi dirección".

Ella le sonrió con los ojos. Mulder le hizo un gesto con las cejas, animándola a hablar, pero como seguía en silencio, se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de la cazadora y sacó la cartera. La abrió acercándosela a la cara para que viera que dentro había varios billetes.

"No quiero que dejes de hacer cosas porque yo no esté a tu lado. No quiero que abandones tu lucha, lo que es importante para ti. Necesitas recordar que antes de conocernos ya tenías una razón para seguir adelante", dijo al fin.

La música y la gente seguían ahí, a su alrededor, pero ahora parecían mucho más lejanas. Como si alguien hubiera dibujado un círculo alrededor de ellos y el banco, y el sonido hubiera quedado al otro lado. Dentro del círculo, el silencio era total. Mulder se guardó la cartera y miró al frente.

"No llevo suficiente dinero encima para pagarte por ese, Scully".

"No quiero que dejes de trabajar, de luchar, de vivir…".

Mulder rascaba ahora el dorso de su mano, como para llamar su atención. Cosa que no hacía falta, puesto que seguía con los ojos fijos en él.

"Scully, si superas esto… Cuando superes el cáncer pienso inscribirnos a los dos en todos los Seminarios de Comunicación que organice el FBI. Todos. Y no voy a aceptar ninguna excusa por tu parte para librarte de ellos".

"Eres tú quien pone excusas para librarse", le recordó. "¿A qué viene ese cambió de actitud?. Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que preferías pasar una tarde entera con el torno del dentista en la boca, que asistir a uno de esos Seminarios".

"Y me reafirmo en lo que dije, pero hasta el día en que entraste en el despacho, sólo trabajaba y luchaba. No estaba realmente vivo… Nunca te lo he dicho con suficientes palabras".

"Mulder…".

"Lo que quiero decir es que, si no estás… ¿Quién va a responder a mis llamadas a las 2:30h de la madrugada?. ¿Quién va a fulminar con la mirada a quien se atreva a murmurar mientras esperamos en el ascensor?. ¿Quién va a certificar mi salud mental ante Skinner, y declararme apto para seguir persiguiendo alienígenas, y soltar teorías absurdas al viento?. ¿Quién me va a pegar un tiro cada vez que lo necesite?. Ni demasiado alto, ni demasiado bajo, sino en el punto exacto como para que me dé por enterado. ¡Dios, Scully!... Ni siquiera sé escoger una corbata bonita, o que no desentone con mi traje".

"Tú no tienes corbatas bonitas, Mulder".

"Nunca sentí la necesidad de preocuparme mucho de ellas. ¿A quién le iba a importar cuando trabajaba solo en el sótano?. Ahora me miro cada día en el espejo antes de salir de casa, y me pregunto qué opinarás de la que he escogido hoy".

"Gracias…, supongo", respondió sorprendida por esa pequeña confesión.

"Ahora, en realidad, me pregunto muchas más cosas. La primera por qué aceptaste trabajar conmigo. La segunda por qué seguías ahí después de conocerme en el despacho".

"Porque lo primero que aprendí, después de nuestro primer caso, es que necesitabas un aliado".

"Scully, nunca has creído mis teorías. A día de hoy me sigues levantando tu ceja incrédula igual que la primera vez".

"No un aliado para apoyar tus teorías, sino un aliado para apoyarte a ti… Me da tanto miedo que vuelvas a quedarte solo, como cuando te conocí. Lo he pensado mucho, y necesito que me prometas una cosa, Mulder".

"¿Qué?".

"Si llega el día en que yo no… Quiero que hables con mi madre. Que la visites. Que la llames por teléfono. Que salgáis de vez en cuando a cenar…"

"¿Por qué quieres que haga eso, Scully?. Ni siquiera sé por qué me dirige la palabra. Es irónico, pero entiendo mejor la actitud de Bill".

"Mamá ve en ti lo mismo que vi yo. Un hombre tratando de enmendar el error que cometieron otros. Necesitaba decirte lo que deberías haber escuchado de tu propia madre a los doce años. Que nada de lo que ocurrió entonces fue culpa tuya, como no lo es tampoco ahora. Te siente como uno más de sus hijos. Si te alejas de ella cuando yo no esté…será como perder otro hijo más. Tres son demasiados".

"No puedo prometerte eso, Scully. Cuando desapareciste aquellos tres meses, a tu madre y a mí nos unía la esperanza para apoyarnos el uno en el otro. Mientras no supiéramos más, había una posibilidad de que volvieras, y volviste. Pero si te vence el cáncer, ¿qué nos queda?. Ni siquiera voy a plantearme esa posibilidad".

"Pero, y si… Necesito que me lo prometas".

El se quedó callado, como pensando lo que debía decir.

"¿Mulder…?", llamó cuando creyó que no diría nada.

Se guardó el rascador en el bolsillo de la cazadora, y apoyó la mano en la base del cuello de Scully. Antes de que se diera cuenta le estaba abrazando tan fuerte que la nariz le dolía, presionada contra su hombro.

"Haré lo que quieras, Scully. Le invitaré a comer el día de mi cumpleaños. Le acompañaré a Misa los domingos. Le mandaré una tarjeta en Navidad. Le arreglaré la tubería del fregadero de la cocina… Todo lo que quieras, o ella necesite. Pero quiero que sepas que, mientras digo esto, tengo los dedos de la mano derecha cruzados detrás de ti porque no voy a permitir que llegue ese momento. Si tú madre me invita a comer en su casa el domingo, iré y me sentaré a tu lado. No puedo imaginarlo de otra manera".

Scully emitió un pequeño sollozo y abrió los brazos, atrapados entre los dos cuerpos, para poder rodearle. Le agarraba puñados de la espalda de la cazadora, tratando de acercarle más a ella. Mulder enterró el rostro en su cuello, y le escuchó llorar…

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban abrazados, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, cuando Scully sintió un roce suave en el hombro izquierdo. Notaba las dos manos de Mulder, una en la parte baja de su espalda y la otra en la nuca buscando los mechones de cabello en los que enredar sus dedos. Los que habían estado ahí desde que la conoció.

Si las dos manos de Mulder estaban ahí detrás… ¿Quién le estaba haciendo _tap-tap_ en el hombro?.

Scully se separó del hueco del cuello. Esa zona de Mulder que parecía haber sido creada con la forma e inclinación justas para amoldarse al perfil de su propio rostro. Un lugar donde poder llorar y sentirse vulnerable sabiendo que mañana su imagen fuerte y profesional no sería cuestionada.

Al mirar al lado vio algo oscuro que sólo pudo identificar después de parpadear varias veces y limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Era la figura de un hombre vestido de negro, muy cerca de ellos. De hecho, estaba tan cerca como para alcanzar a tocar su hombro, y Scully tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarle a la cara.

Vio un rostro totalmente blanco en el que sobresalían unos labios demasiado rojos, y unos ojos perfilados en negro hasta resultar grotescos. El susto provocó el reflejo de huída. Scully separó la cara de su compañero buscando de modo inconsciente, automático, una vía de escape. Mulder captó al momento su intención y le sujetó los brazos aún rodeándole los costados, para evitarlo. Miraba también a la figura con gesto sorprendido.

El hombre no dijo nada. La expresión de su cara pintada denotaba sólo una emoción. La tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos inyectados en sangre y la comisura de sus labios dirigidos hacia abajo. Acercó su mano cubierta por un guante blanco hasta la cara de Scully ofreciéndole algo. Un cordón fino y blanco al final del cual, arriba, flotaba un globo azul. En la otra mano sujetaba una docena de cordones similares, cada uno con su globo correspondiente suspendido en el aire. Todos del mismo color, y cada uno con un mensaje distinto escrito con letras negras. Scully agarró el que le ofrecía, y leyó el mensaje:

 _ALGO ME DICE QUE NECESITAS UN ABRAZO._

Mulder también miró el globo hacia arriba desde su posición, sentado en el banco, e hizo un gesto significativo hacia Scully.

"Ya me encargo yo, gracias", dijo con su mueca de medio lado.

El mimo levantó su dedo pulgar enviando un OK junto a una sonrisa mientras se alejaba con sus globos mensajeros.

Mulder volvió su atención a su compañera.

"Deberíamos seguir caminando, Scully. Aquí sentados llamamos demasiado la atención, y ahora, más aún", añadió mientras sujetaba el cordón a su muñeca.

Comenzaron a caminar con el globo siguiéndoles obediente sobre sus cabezas.

"No sé, Mulder. Más que un mensaje de apoyo, esto parece una invitación a aproximaciones no solicitadas. Me siento expuesta".

El se acercó un poco más, hasta que el brazo de Scully quedó en contacto con su costado, y su mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte. Mientras el globo lo lleves tú, se entiende que los abrazos los necesito yo. Si se acercan, estaré encantado de dejarme abrazar por quien sea… más o menos", puntualizó, después de pensarlo bien.

Por suerte, en el pueblo parecía que la gente no era especialmente inclinada a regalar abrazos así, sin más, y nadie se acercó. Podían ver más globos como el suyo aquí y allá, por donde había pasado el mimo, con mensajes distintos.

Después de leer algunos, Scully consideró que el suyo era el menos comprometido, al menos mientras Mulder estuviera a su lado. Las cosas podían resultar algo violentas de haber recibido el globo en el que leyó:

 _TE PIENSO TANTO QUE A VECES CREO QUE TE DAS CUENTA._

Y con él tan cerca, fue difícil leer sin traicionar su expresión facial:

 _TE QUIERO. ESCÚCHALO TAMBIÉN CUANDO NO LO PRONUNCIE._

Si volvían a ver pasar al mimo, pensaba pedir uno para sujetarlo a la muñeca de Mulder, como ese de allí, que decía:

 _SEAMOS FELICES, TOTAL, LOCOS YA ESTAMOS._

Cerca del extremo opuesto de la plaza, al que ahora llegaban, notaron que el bullicio de la gente se atenuaba, y por encima de la música oyeron la voz distintiva de un solo hombre. Hablaba desde el centro de un pequeño escenario levantado sobre una plataforma a la que se accedía subiendo dos peldaños. En los lados había sendos altavoces, y el resto del equipo de música que permitía que se oyera en toda la plaza. Delante, las sillas de plástico para los espectadores formaban dos semicírculos concéntricos frente al escenario, la mayoría ya ocupadas por adultos. Un tercer semicírculo delante de los otros dos estaba constituido por niños, sentados directamente en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio.

En el centro del escenario, el hombre, de unos treinta años y vestido con camisa blanca y pajarita roja, hablaba con una joven.

" _Escoge una carta, con cuidado de que yo no la vea, y enséñasela al público…"._

Mulder presionó un poco su mano en la parte baja de su espalda animándole a caminar más rápido.

"¡Eh, Scully!. Parece un espectáculo de magia. Busquemos un sitio para sentarnos".

Después de hacer un recorrido visual desde el punto de vista privilegiado de la altura de Mulder, fue fácil localizar las dos únicas sillas vacías y contiguas en un extremo del semicírculo.

" _Puedes decirme cuál es tu nombre",_ le preguntó el mago a la joven.

" _Sylvia",_ respondió algo tímida.

Los agentes dedujeron que debía ser una voluntaria escogida de entre el público para colaborar en el espectáculo.

" _Bien, Sylvia. Ya tenemos la carta, y todos excepto yo saben cuál es, ¿no es así?"._

" _Sí",_ confirmó la chica con la carta oculta en la palma de su mano.

Mulder, ya sentado, se acercó al oído de su compañera.

"Deberíamos levantar la mano y pedir que vuelva a mostrar la carta. No hemos visto cuál es".

"Lo sabrás enseguida. Creo que se trata de que el mago adivine la carta que ha elegido", murmuró Scully, como si llegar a esa conclusión hubiera exigido un gran esfuerzo mental.

" _Bien, Sylvia, ahora toma el resto de la baraja. Mete tu carta entre las demás, y quiero que las barajes a conciencia"._

Ella hizo lo que le decía, y a continuación le devolvió la baraja al mago.

"De niño tuve un Juego de Magia, pero nunca terminé de cogerle el truco". Mulder se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ante su propia broma. "Creo que me faltaba habilidad en las manos. Además, cada vez que trataba de hacer una actuación delante de mis padres, Samantha me la destrozaba apuntando en voz alta dónde debían mirar para descubrir el engaño. Después de que echase a perder mi espectáculo tres o cuatro veces, perdí interés en el juego".

"La maldición de los hermanos pequeños. No puedes vivir con ellos, ni sin ellos", sentenció Scully esperando al desenlace del número en el escenario.

El mago había abierto la baraja en forma de abanico entre sus dos manos y miraba atento, simulando concentración.

" _Veamos cuál puede ser la carta que has escogido…"._

Lo pensó unos segundos más, dejando que la tensión y el suspense se extendieran entre el público. Por fin, dio la vuelta al abanico de cartas para que todos pudieran verlas, y con un movimiento elegante de sus dedos sacó una de entre las demás.

" _¿Es esta tu carta, Sylvia?"._

Mostró al público el siete de picas

" _No",_ respondió ella con gesto preocupado.

" _¿No?... ¡Oh, vaya!. Lo siento. ¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?"._

Por un momento, Scully creyó que la expresión avergonzada en la cara del mago era real.

"Creo que ese mago también tenía una hermana pequeña", comentó Mulder sintiendo un poco de pena por él. Al menos su público sólo constaba de tres personas…

Volvió a concentrarse antes de escoger otra carta.

" _¡Ah, esta sí!. Ahora sí que estoy seguro de que es la que has escogido"._

La sacó de entre las demás con cuidado de que ni Sylvia, ni el público, pudieran ver de cuál se trataba.

" _Recuerdas cuál era la carta"._

" _Sí"._

" _¿Cuál era?"._

La joven dudó un momento, como si pensara que dónde estaba la magia si se lo decía.

" _El dos de corazones_ ", confesó al fin.

El hombre miró la carta que había separado del resto, con gesto satisfecho.

" _Sí. Efectivamente. Debe ser esta la carta porque veo que lleva tu nombre escrito"._

El mago giró la carta hacia el público para que comprobara que se trataba del dos de corazones. Y para que no quedara duda, el nombre de la joven estaba escrito en la parte inferior junto a un garabato a modo de firma.

"Ese ya supera a todos los que yo intenté realizar delante de mis padres", confesó Mulder un tanto aliviado de que el hombre no fuera a acabar abucheado por su público. De hecho, le felicitaron con un sonoro aplauso y gritos de entusiasmo.

"¿Cómo diantres ha aparecido en esa carta la firma de una chica que acaba de conocer?", se preguntó Scully en voz alta un segundo antes de que la respuesta apareciera como una bombilla de cien watios encendida sobre su cabeza. Miró a su compañero preguntándole en silencio si a él se le había ocurrido la misma respuesta.

"Revelar el secreto de los trucos de un mago es un delito perseguido por la ley, Scully. En el libro de instrucciones de mi Juego de Magia leí algunas pistas acerca de cómo lo hacen, pero tuve que hacer un Juramento de Silencio poniendo mi mano encima, como si fuera la Biblia. No me tires de la lengua".

"… _Muchas gracias por tu colaboración, Sylvia. Puedes volver a tu sitio…"._

El hombre despidió a la chica, que bajó sonriente del escenario.

"Cuando era pequeña, a mí me atraían los números en los que intervenían palomas. Sobre todo si el animal salían volando. Me preguntaba si el mago compraba una cada vez que realizaba el número, o si las criaría en casa para disponer de un suministro constante".

Scully le hablaba cerca del oído. El tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo para que sus labios estuvieran cerca de su oreja.

"Yo ensayaba con mi Juego de Magia para librarme de las esposas, o de las manos atadas a la espalda con unas bridas…"

" _Para el siguiente número necesitaré la colaboración de otras dos personas del público…"._

"Si no llega a ser por la ayuda de mi madre, aún estaría en el salón, atado frente a la mesita de café. Tuvo que socorrerme tres veces cortando las ligaduras con unas tijeras porque no era capaz de desatarme por mí mismo…"

" _Tú, pequeña, ¿quieres subir aquí arriba, y ayudarme?..."._

"…Y otras dos tuvo que buscar en mis bolsillos la llave de las esposas para poder liberarme…".

" _Bien… Ahora me falta otro voluntario un poco más mayor… Usted, caballero, ¿sería tan amable?..."._

"La tercera vez que intenté el truco no encontró la llave por ninguna parte, y me padre tuvo que utilizar unas tenazas para liberarme…".

" _¿Caballero?..."._

"Suerte que las esposas no eran reales. Estaban hechas de algún metal blando…".

"Mulder…".

"… fácil de partir con unas tenazas de tamaño medio…".

"Mulder…", le llamó por segunda vez tocándole el brazo para que dejara la narración de su anécdota, y escuchara.

"¿Qué?".

Scully señaló adelante, al escenario.

"Creo que es a ti…".

Mulder desvió la mirada de su compañera sin entender a qué se refería. Se puso derecho en su silla pensando que tal vez estaba hablando demasiado y no dejaba a Scully disfrutar del espectáculo. Cuando su atención volvió a dirigirse al mago, este le estaba señalando con el dedo.

"¡Animo, caballero!… Esta niña ha subido inmediatamente a ayudarme, ¿no me diga que a usted le da vergüenza?".

"¿Yo?".

Mulder se señaló su propio pecho, ahora consciente de que todos los ojos del público estaban fijos en él.

"Sí, usted. Dese prisa. El espectáculo debe continuar", le animó el mago.

Se puso en pie sin saber qué hacer, tan desprevenido que tuvo que mirar abajo, a Scully, para preguntar en silencio. Ella le indicó con un gesto de la mano que debería obedecer. Todos esperaban a que subiera para que el mago pudiera continuar.

Por fin logró que sus pies clavados en el sitio volvieran a funcionar. Desde el extremo del semicírculo, donde se encontraban, apenas había tres metros hasta el escenario así que, con unos pocos pasos, Mulder se encontró de cara al público en lugar de al contrario. Desde este nuevo punto de vista parecía que había mucha más gente, y que todos le miraban a él. El mago, a su lado, seguía hablando.

"Ya tengo aquí a mis dos ayudantes. Vamos primero a conocerlos un poco".

El hombre se agachó para que su cara quedara a la altura de la niña.

"¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?".

Le acercó el micrófono a los labios.

"Enma", respondió ella con voz clara.

"¿Y cuántos años tienes?".

La niña, de ojos claros, cabello liso rubio oscuro, y vestida con pantalón vaquero, estiró los dedos de su mano derecha.

"Tengo cuatro años, pero voy a hacer cinco cuando empiecen las vacaciones de verano".

"¿Y estás preparada para ayudarme con el siguiente truco de magia?".

"No sé hacer magia", respondió muy seria.

"No te preocupes. Yo te explico lo que hay que hacer. Vamos a conocer ahora a mi segundo ayudante, ¿de acuerdo, Enma?".

"Vale".

El mago se dirigió a su izquierda, donde Mulder esperaba con curiosidad, y algo nervioso.

"Buenos días, caballero", le acercó la mano y Mulder se la estrechó. "Parecía usted algo indeciso".

Mulder se encogió de hombros.

"Nunca he sido ayudante de un mago", se justificó, como si todos y cada uno de los presentes lo hubiera hecho al menos una vez en su vida.

"Yo tampoco", afirmó Enma con voz alta y clara. Todos le oyeron sin necesidad de micrófono.

El público soltó una risa que duró algunos segundos. Cuando se hizo de nuevo el silencio, el mago continuó.

"Si me permite que le diga, no parece usted de por aquí", apuntó el hombre.

Mulder no tenía ni idea de en qué se había fijado para decir algo así.

"Mi compañera y yo hemos venido a pasar el fin de semana, pero esta tarde volvemos a Washington. Mañana hay que trabajar", explicó.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?".

"Me llamo Mul… Fox", decidió mirando a Enma.

"¿Fox?", repitió el mago con voz tan aguda que a Mulder le rechinaron los dientes. "Ya lo han oído, señoras y señores. Esta tarde regresa a Washington. Si quieren un consejo, asegúrense de contar todas sus gallinas antes de que _Fox_ abandone el pueblo…".

La risotada general hizo temblar la plataforma bajo sus pies. Todos encontraron gracioso lo que claramente era un mal chiste. Todos, excepto tres personas. Enma, que no había entendido la broma y miraba muy seria al público. Mulder, que no era la primera vez que oía algo parecido y sentía las orejas a punto de sufrir un caso grave de combustión espontánea… y Scully, que tenía las mejillas en las mismas condiciones y, sentada en su silla, trataba de ocultarlo mirando al suelo y cubriéndose la cara con la mano…

"Ahora que ya nos conocemos un poco, vamos con el siguiente número. Para realizarlo necesito dinero", dijo mirando al frente.

El mago se calló a esperar el efecto de sus palabras. Y si esperaba que el público iba a empezar a lanzar billetes al escenario como si fueran rosas tras una gran actuación…, estaba muy equivocado.

"¿Nadie me va a prestar un poco de dinero?", insistió tras casi medio minuto de silencio mortal.

Enma miraba al mago y al público sin saber qué pensar. Al otro lado, Mulder permanecía también en silencio, con las manos a la espalda. De vez en cuando hacía un barrido visual por el semicírculo de sillas acabando en los ojos de Scully. Ella ni siquiera quería parpadear para no perderse detalle de lo que ocurriese en el escenario y había sacado el móvil del bolsillo, preparada para recoger el momento cumbre del número, fuera cual fuera.

Ante la falta de interés por parte del público para prestarle lo que pedía, el mago se dirigió a la niña.

"Enma, ¿tú podrías prestarme algo de dinero?".

Ella le miró con las pupilas inmensas, como si acabaran de confesarle que los Reyes Magos eran los padres.

"Yo no tengo dinero", declaró decepcionada.

"¿No tienes nada?. ¿Ni siquiera una moneda?", insistió el mago.

"Tengo muchas monedas en mi hucha, pero está en mi habitación".

"¿Y entonces qué hacemos?. No puedo realizar el siguiente truco sin dinero.

Enma encogió las cejas y dejó que una arruga se formara en medio de la frente, pensando duro una alternativa. Tenía que haber algún modo de encontrar dinero para que la magia continuara.

"Los señores mayores siempre tienen dinero. Pídeselo a Fox", dijo al fin, señalando a Mulder con una sonrisa de dientes blancos y pequeños.

Parecía orgullosa de haber encontrado la solución perfecta para el problema del mago.

"¿Lleva usted algo de dinero encima, Fox?".

Mulder se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. No estaba seguro de si era falta de costumbre, pero empezaba a pensar que esto de salir de vacaciones salía más caro de lo que había imaginado. O tal vez fuera que no se había parado a imaginar nada porque cada vez que Scully y él salían de la ciudad y de sus apartamentos, era para instalarse en algún motel barato con todos los gastos pagados a cargo del FBI.

Miró de nuevo los billetes y sacó uno pequeño, de cinco dólares. El último que le quedaba.

"¿Vale con éste?", preguntó entregándoselo al mago.

"No lo sé. Depende de usted y de Enma. Enseguida veremos si es suficiente".

Levantó el billete para mostrárselo al público por los dos lados asegurando que se trataba de dinero auténtico.

 _Si pueden comprobarlo desde sus asientos habrá que felicitarles por su buena vista, o encerrar a los falsificadores por torpes antes que por falsificadores_ , pensó Mulder sonriendo para sí mismo. Al mirar a su izquierda, leyó en los ojos de Scully la misma reflexión.

"Voy a doblar este billete por la mitad, y otra vez por la mitad…".

Sus manos ágiles realizaban los pasos que iba describiendo.

"Enma, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer con este dinero?", preguntó cuando lo tenía convertido en un pequeño cuadrado.

"Comprar algo", razonó la niña.

"Algo, ¿cómo qué?".

"Una bicicleta con ruedines", sugirió con la cara iluminada.

"¿Una bicicleta…?".

El mago miró a Mulder algo preocupado.

"Fox, ¿por casualidad no tendrá alguno más como este?", preguntó señalando el billete doblado.

"Es el último que me quedaba", aseguró él.

Se encogió de hombres indicando que lo sentía mucho. Al fin y al cabo, no era del todo mentira. Le había preguntado por los de cinco. No había dicho nada de los demás billetes…

"Ya lo has oído, Enma. No nos llega con este dinero… Usted, Fox, ¿qué compraría con cinco dólares?".

"Quince minutos de saltos en la red de bolas de colores", respondió inmediatamente señalando más allá del público, al otro extremo de la plaza.

Scully cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

 _Cuando Mulder se obsesionaba con algo…_

El mago miró al agente de arriba abajo, y luego a la cara, tratando de adivinar si lo decía en serio.

"¿Cuánto mide, Fox?".

"1,85m aproximadamente".

"Cuando venía para acá, he visto que en la atracción de las bolas había un cartel que prohibía el acceso a quienes midieran más de 1,60m", explicó el hombre con un tono algo burlón en la voz.

Mulder se agachó un poco para simular que hablaba al oído del mago, diez centímetros más bajo, pero asegurándose de que lo oyera todo el público.

"Yo también he visto ese cartel, pero ya que me lo pregunta un mago pensé que no sería un truco demasiado difícil hacerme colar por debajo de la red sin que el encargado se diera cuenta…"

Otra risa suave recorrió el semicírculo de sillas. El mago decidió que era hora de centrarse en su actuación.

"Ya que no nos ponemos de acuerdo respecto al modo de gastar el dinero, seré yo quien tome la decisión".

Detrás de ellos, al fondo del escenario, había una mesa en la que aguardaban una serie variada de objetos necesarios para los distintos números del espectáculo. El hombre dejó el micrófono y se ajustó uno más pequeño entre dos botones de la camisa. Después eligió, de entre los objetos de la mesa, un cuenco de plástico transparente, y un pañuelo negro.

"Voy a poner el escaso dinero que he logrado reunir…", miró a Mulder con gesto decepcionado, "…en este cuenco".

Movió el cuenco con el billete doblado en el fondo dibujando un arco delante de él para que todo el público lo viera. A continuación lo cubrió con el pañuelo negro, y se llevó la mano a la barbilla como si pensara.

"Enma, ya ha quedado claro que para la bicicleta con ruedines no nos llega. ¿Hay algo más que te gustaría, por cinco dólares?".

Se metió el dedo en la boca, no muy segura de decirlo en voz alta.

"¿Una bicicleta sin ruedines?", aventuró dubitativa.

El mago miró el cuenco cubierto en sus manos calculando mentalmente si la bicicleta cabría dentro… Necesitaba una segunda opinión.

"Fox, ¿alguna otra idea para invertir sus cinco dólares?".

"Tres tiros de perdigón en la tómbola", respondió señalando de nuevo más allá del público.

El mago les miró perplejo, primero a él y luego a Enma.

"Vosotros dos ya os conocíais de antes, ¿no?", preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano entre ellos, como si sospechara que estaban confabulados.

"¡No!", respondieron al unísono.

"Pues parece que hoy me ha tocado un par de voluntarios de ideas fijas", afirmó mirando al frente.

Scully no sabía en qué acabaría el número de magia, pero si fracasaba y el público le sacaba del escenario a tomatazos, siempre podría labrarse un futuro profesional como adivino. Apenas un par de frases, y a Mulder ya le había calado.

El mago movió el pañuelo sobre el cuenco aquí y allá como si lo estuviera colocando, asegurándose de que no se viera nada por ningún lado.

"Cuando yo era niño, mis padres sólo me daban un dólar los domingos. No me llegaba para casi nada de lo que quería, y encima me decían que no me lo gastase todo. Que debía ahorrar. Yo también tenía una hucha, Enma, pero no recuerdo haber metido nunca una sola moneda. Por mucho que lo intentara, el domingo por la noche no me quedaba ni un centavo, y me pasaba toda la semana pensando lo que iba a comprar con el próximo dólar. Si hubiera tenido cinco dólares, todos juntos, me habría sentido el niño más rico del mundo. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera comprado?".

Enma negó con la cabeza.

El mago se agachó frente a ella, y con dos dedos agarró un pellizco de la tela en medio del cuenco para levantarlo con un movimiento amplio y elegante.

"Una golosina de cada clase para poder probar de una vez todas las que había en la tienda".

Para sorpresa de la niña, apareció ante sus ojos el cuenco repleto de chucherías. La sonrisa le llegó hasta las orejas ante el despliegue de formas y colores.

"¿Son para mí?", preguntó sin atreverse a tocarlas.

"Todas para ti", aseguró el mago. "Pero no te las comas en un día. Se te picarán los dientes, y a Fox no le queda dinero para pagar al dentista".

Esto último lo dijo en voz mucho más baja, pero acercándose al micrófono que llevaba prendido en la camisa para asegurarse de que todos lo oyeran.

Mientras el público aplaudía, despidió a sus dos ayudantes. Primero a la niña, y luego al agente con un firme estrechamiento de manos.

"Muchas gracias por su colaboración, caballero".

Mulder vio a Enma sujetando el cuenco con los dos brazos, acercarse al borde del escenario, donde una mujer se acercaba para ayudarle a bajar. Seguramente su madre.

"Enma, espera un momento", le llamó.

Scully vio a su compañero agacharse ante la niña, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a nivel de sus ojos. Desde su silla, no podía oír la conversación, pero los dos sonreían mirando el cuenco de golosinas. Luego Mulder señaló en su dirección y Enma afirmó con la cabeza mirando también a la agente. Scully le vio meter la mano en el cuenco para sacar algo que le entregó a Mulder. Este le sonrió y dijo algo más, señalando su propia mejilla con el dedo. Enma le dio un beso rápido, y él se puso en pie empujando suavemente el hombro de la niña para acercarle adonde esperaba la madre.

Bajó del escenario para volver a sentarse al lado de Scully.

"Ha sido una gran actuación, Mulder", le aseguró divertida.

El le mostró la mano que acababa de estrechar al mago. En la palma tenía el billete de cinco dólares doblado como un cuadradito.

"Y aún me queda dinero para gastar en la Feria", bromeó.

"Guárdalo para el restaurante. Creo que la Feria llega hasta aquí. No hay más".

"Para ti sí hay algo más, Scully. Recuerdo de Enma".

Mulder le ofreció lo que llevaba en la otra mano. Una larga tira de regaliz negro enrollada en forma de rueda. Ella intentó que no le temblara la voz al hablar.

"Gracias, Mulder… ¿Sabes que el regaliz negro también alivia algo las náuseas?".

"En realidad, sí. Lo sabía. Le pregunté a Enma si quería darme una golosina de recuerdo para mi amiga".

"Le dijiste que sufría…".

"Por supuesto que no. Solo le he dicho que estás enferma, y le indiqué que te gustaba el regaliz".

Scully desenrolló los primeros centímetros de la rueda para darle un mordisco. El sabor intenso cubrió el interior de su boca con una capa dulce-amarga, y sintió las glándulas salivares recuperar parte de la función perdida. La sensación ardiente se alivió un tanto cuando notó la saliva como un lubricante entre la lengua y el paladar.

"De niño, a mi también me gustaba el regaliz", comentó mirándola mientras hacía resbalar el trozo de una mejilla a la otra.

Ella disfrutaba tanto de la sensación agradable en su boca que prácticamente se había olvidado de él. Le acercó la rueda a la cara a la vez que movía su trozo de regaliz medio gastado entre los labios, como si fuera un cigarrillo.

"¿Quieres?".

Mulder se apresuró a sujetar la mano con la golosina para morder los siguientes centímetros.

"Scully, desde que he llegado aquí contigo me siento como si hubiera vuelto a la infancia".

"A mí, a veces me da la sensación de que no la has abandonado del todo", respondió sin retirar su mano de entre las de él.

Los dos sonrieron algo avergonzados al mirarse a los labios. Cada uno imitando los movimientos del regaliz en la boca del otro, como un reflejo en el espejo.

O como una respuesta a la pregunta que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a formular…

 **00:25 p.m. Domingo**

Scully empezaba a sentir esta roca como algo familiar. La misma en la que se sentaron ayer a esperar a que volvieran los pescadores para pedirles prestados el bote de remos.

En este momento estaban definitivamente solos en la playa. Era domingo y había fiesta así que, todo el mundo estaba en el pueblo disfrutando de la música, el ambiente, y la sensación de no tener nada de qué preocuparse, al menos durante unas horas.

Sentado a su lado con la mirada ausente, él jugueteaba con la cadena de oro entre los dedos y la pequeña cruz entre los labios.

"¿En qué piensas?".

Mulder oyó la pregunta a lo lejos, un segundo antes de que su mente volviera al interior de su cráneo, y recordase que era su colgante. Seguramente no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo con el así que lo soltó dejando que la cruz descansara en el hueco de su garganta, mucho más arriba del lugar donde se apoyaba cuando lo llevaba ella. El cuello más delgado de Scully hacía que la cruz cayera hasta donde comenzaba el esternón.

"Pienso en tu Dios".

La respuesta fue tan inesperada que no supo cómo reaccionar, así que esperó.

"A veces le odio, y otras siento que es nuestra única esperanza".

"No puedes odiar algo en lo que no crees", razonó ella.

"Tú sí crees, Scully. Crees que él podría evitar lo que te está pasando, y si no lo hace es porque no quiere. Me pregunto por qué tú no le odias".

"Las cosas no funcionan así".

"¡Ojala, alguien pudiera explicarme cómo funcionan!".

"Creo que en realidad lo sabes. Has dicho que a veces es tu única esperanza".

"Nuestra… Crees en el Cielo, ¿verdad, Scully?".

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo te lo imaginas?".

"No lo sé. No creo que sea un lugar…".

"Necesito creer en tu Dios, Scully, y necesito que exista ese Cielo del que habla. Si llega un día en que debamos separarnos, quiero que exista un lugar donde puedas esperarme. No importa el tiempo que tarde. Si existe el sitio, lo encontraré, y volveremos a estar juntos".

"Puede que sea algo más complicado que buscarme en la Antártida".

La línea rizada del mar, el sol entre las nubes, la música a lo lejos, y el tacto de su hombro contra ella eran sensaciones demasiado agradables como para pensar en nada más en este momento. Ya habría demasiados días, a partir de mañana, en que las cosas iban a ponerse tan difíciles como para agarrarse ni siquiera a la esperanza, pero hoy… aún podía utilizar el humor.

"Al menos, no pasarás tanto frío".

Scully emitió una pequeña risita para sí misma.

"Te veo optimista, Mulder. Das por sentado que iré al Cielo. Dios también nos advierte de que hay un Infierno".

"No para ti, Scully. Tú ya has vivido tu propio infierno desde que llegaste al despacho. Ahora mereces otra cosa, y la encontraré".

Ella sentía la nube oscura flotando de nuevo sobre sus cabezas. Aún les quedaban algunas horas en este lugar precioso, en el que todos sus sentidos habían estado en alerta de un modo u otro, y así debían seguir las cosas un poco más.

"¿Quieres saber qué es el segundo regalo al que he disparado en la tómbola?".

Mulder la miró sorprendido por el cambio de tema. Y había olvidado por completo que Scully se había guardado en el bolsillo algo que no quería enseñarle…

Al menos en público.

"¿Es también para mí?".

"Sí. Aunque es una pena que hoy no puedas utilizarlo. Tal vez la próxima vez que vengamos, cuando el agua esté más caliente".

Le entregó el objeto rojo y plastificado que aún llevaba en el bolsillo, y Mulder le dio un par de vueltas en su mano tratando de adivinar qué era antes de abrirlo. Parecía de tela, y tenía pequeñas calaveras con tibias blancas cruzadas repartidas por el fondo rojo.

Lo sacó de su envoltorio y lo sujetó por los bordes estirando bien los brazos para apreciar mejor el regalo.

Tardó en encontrar las palabras.

"No tengo el disfraz completo de pirata como me hubiera gustado…, pero al menos me has conseguido la ropa interior. Tengo que reconocer que tienes buen gusto, Scully. Va a juego con el parche del ojo…y creo que cubre exactamente lo mismo. De hecho, podría incluso intercambiarlos, ¿no crees?".

Pasaron varios segundos. El seguía con la prenda estirada ante sus ojos, y Scully no había dicho ni media palabra. Si llegara el día en que su compañera fuera testigo de un encuentro cercano y consciente con una nave alienígena, y el fuera testigo del acontecimiento, vería en su cara esa misma expresión.

"Mulder, yo…yo no le he disparado…a eso. O sea, si he sido yo…, pero creí que era… un bañador… o unos boxers. No se me ocurrió que…fuera un…¿t-tanga?", tartamudeó incapaz de cerrar la boca, ni apartar la vista de la prenda.

"Tengo que reconocer, Scully, que esto no entra dentro del vestuario con el que me siento cómodo, pero tal vez lo pruebe. Al fin y al cabo, es un regalo, y no quisiera que pienses que soy un desagradecido".

"Lo siento. Tenía que haberme fijado…".

Ni siquiera sabía qué decir, ni si el color que se había extendido por toda su cara desaparecería alguna vez en lo que le quedaba de esta vida… o de la otra.

"Creí que era yo el tipo de los regalos raros, pero hay que reconocer que esto supera a las _Superestrellas de la Superbowl_ y al llavero del _Apolo 11_ juntos… e incluso a cuando robo ramos de flores para ti", bromeó divertido.

"Te regalaré un bañador de verdad, Mulder… Te lo prometo", dijo convencida, como si tuviera la obligación inexcusable de enmendar el error que había cometido.

Guardo la prenda en su envoltorio, y la miró a los ojos.

"Sólo lo aceptaré si te compras también un bañador a juego, y lo estrenas conmigo en esta misma playa".

Scully se miró los pies descalzos sobre la arena gruesa. Hizo una serie de movimientos lentos y afirmativos con la cabeza sin atreverse a levantar la vista, pero al fin apoyó su mano en el brazo de él, y murmuró.

"Lo intentaré".

Capítulo Décimo, Tercera parte: Sin sesión. Domingo

 **02:15h p.m. Domingo**

"¿Estás segura?".

"No creo que pueda comer mucho, y no quisiera que se echara a perder. Prefiero que pidas una sola ración para los dos. He visto que son grandes, pero si al final como más de lo que pensaba, y te dejo con hambre, te invitaré yo misma a otra ración".

"Como quieras".

El restaurante era un pequeño establecimiento con una gran terraza frente al mar, y en este momento eran los únicos clientes sentados a una de las ocho mesas que disfrutaban del sol y del aroma del mar frente a ellos.

Mulder hizo un gesto a la camarera, que estaba terminando de poner el resto de las mesas, a la espera de más comensales.

"Buenos días, señores", saludo libreta en mano. "Son ustedes nuestros primeros clientes del día. Llegan un poco pronto".

"¿Hay algún problema?. Podemos ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, y volver más tarde".

Mulder hizo la sugerencia confiando que no fuera necesaria. Estaba hambriento, y sabía que Scully cansada. Esperaba que les dejaran quedarse sentados a la mesa, aunque tuvieran que esperar a que llegara la comida.

"Ningún problema, caballero", respondió la chica con una sonrisa. "Es sólo que habitualmente servimos media hora más tarde. No son ustedes del pueblo, ¿verdad?".

"No. Hemos venido a pasar sólo el fin de semana y no queríamos regresar sin probar la comida local. ¿Alguna sugerencia?".

Ella le entregó uno de los Menús que llevaba en el bolsillo del pequeño delantal que vestía. Scully ya había empezado a revisar el que estaba en medio de la mesa redonda a la que se habían sentado.

"Si esta va a ser la única oportunidad que tengan de probar uno de nuestros platos antes de marcharse del pueblo, no pueden perderse la tabla de mariscos", dijo señalando la opción nº 1 del Menú que Mulder sostenía en las manos.

"Es la que has escogido tú, Scully", comentó.

La camarera miró a la agente.

"Es la especialidad de la casa. Nos enorgullece decirles a nuestros clientes que la selección de ocho mariscos distintos de que consta la tabla, son todas especies pescadas en las rocas y en las aguas poco profundas cerca de nuestra costa".

"Decidido. Tomaremos el marisco, pero preferiríamos que trajera una sola tabla para los dos".

"Por supuesto, como usted prefiera".

La chica apuntó en su libreta.

"Respecto al vino, ¿algún consejo?", continuó Scully.

"Tienen una buena selección en la contraportada del Menú". Señaló la última página, y Scully leyó la lista de media docena de marcas. "Pero con el marisco siempre nos permitimos recomendar el vino blanco de la casa. Les aseguro que acertarán".

Los agentes se miraron por encima de sus Menús, y con un movimiento de cejas prácticamente inapreciable se pusieron de acuerdo.

"Será el marisco y el vino de la casa", dijo Mulder devolviéndole el Menú.

La chica se lo guardó en el bolsillo y se retiró haciendo oscilar su larga y oscura cola de caballo al ritmo de sus caderas. Mulder miró ambas alternativamente hasta que desapareció dentro del local.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que el despacho de los expedientes X tenga que estar en un sótano en medio de la ciudad de Washington, en lugar de aquí?".

Mulder tardó un poco más de lo esperado en procesar la pregunta porque las caderas bajo ese pantalón negro seguían en la pista central de su cerebro.

"¿Mulder?".

"¿Eh?... ¡Ah, sí!. El despacho… No sé qué decir, Scully. Yo me los encontré ahí. Entre fotocopiadoras y máquinas de escribir obsoletas. Entonces, ni siquiera era un despacho".

"Si el FBI nos permitiera alquilar un local aquí mismo, frente a la playa, y acondicionarlo un poco con los ficheros, tu escritorio, y el panel de corcho, sería suficiente esta luz y el aire fresco del mar para que algunos de nuestros casos se resolvieran solos".

Mulder se llevó el índice al labio inferior como si estuviera considerando la idea.

"Además podríamos olvidarnos de los trajes de chaqueta. Sin tacones ni corbata. Vendríamos cada mañana a trabajar en ese par de bañadores a juego que has prometido compartir, Scully".

"Y a Skinner podría volver a crecerle algo de pelo si sólo tuviera que escuchar tus teorías por videoconferencia, en lugar de decírselas a la cara en su despacho".

"Y por las tardes y los fines de semana volveríamos a nuestro luminoso apartamento para cambiarnos y salir a ver el atardecer en la playa, conocer a la gente del pueblo, o pasear a nuestro perro sin tener que llevarlo sujeto con la correa…".

En el momento que se calló y vio los ojos de Scully fijos en los suyos, el sueño acabó, y la camarera volvió con la botella de vino.

"Aquí tienen. Pruébenlo mientras esperan. He avisado en cocina de que se den prisa en preparar su tabla, pero aún tardarán quince minutos más"

"Es muy amable…".

Mulder se detuvo a mirar la solapa de la camisa blanca de la chica, en busca de un nombre, pero no vio ninguno".

"Alice", suplió ella al darse cuenta.

"Es muy amable, Alice", repitió "pero no es necesario que meta prisa al personal por nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, este es un bonito lugar para esperar, ¿verdad, Scully?".

Ella pasó la mirada directamente de la botella en la mesa, al mar al otro lado de la barandilla de piedra que bordeaba la terraza.

"Es un lugar precioso", aseguró señalando las enormes rocas salpicando la playa.

"Lo es", repitió Alice. "Yo trabajaba en una Cafetería, en Chicago, pasando frío la mayor parte del año. Durante mis vacaciones conocí este sitio con mi novio, y aquí me quedé. No tengo intención de volver".

"¿Y su novio?".

Scully se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que apenas conocía a la chica, y la pregunta sonó un tanto inapropiada. A Alice no pareció molestarle en absoluto.

"Marido. Nos casamos hace dos años, compramos una casa de segunda mano en el pueblo, y abrimos este pequeño restaurante".

"Parece que les va bien", comentó Mulder apreciando el aspecto cuidado del sitio.

"No nos podemos quejar. A lo largo del año nos bastamos los dos solos, y nuestra cocinera, para sacarlo adelante. En temporada alta es otra cosa. Desde principios de Junio empleamos a otras tres personas y aún así apenas llegamos a todo. Y este año habrá dos empleados más. Creo que para cuando se acerque el verano, yo no seré de mucha utilidad".

Los agentes la miraron elevando las cejas al mismo tiempo ante el inesperado comentario. Ella sonrió al ver su expresión y se levantó el delantal por encima del estómago.

"Cuatro meses y medio. Para la temporada alta estaré casi de ocho. No creo que pueda ir de acá para allá atendiendo a los clientes, vigilando que todo marche bien en la cocina, y asegurándome de que las relaciones entre mi marido y los proveedores sean más o menos civilizadas".

"¡Enhorabuena!", dijo Scully con una sonrisa sincera.

Mulder se mantuvo en silencio mirando el vientre algo abultado de Alice. Con el diminuto delantal azul por delante nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

"Un lugar como este es mucho mejor para ver crecer a un niño, que cualquier ciudad", concluyó apartando los ojos de Alice para fijarlos un segundo en Scully, y enseguida en la botella de vino.

"Sí. Yo viví en un lugar parecido hasta los dieciocho años, pero tuve que salir a buscar trabajo. Después de una década en Chicago se me presentó la oportunidad de recuperar algo de mi infancia, y no quise dejarla pasar".

"Mi familia tiene una casa aquí cerca, a diez minutos del pueblo. De pequeño veníamos a pasar los veranos", confesó Mulder sintiendo cierta afinidad con Alice.

"O sea, que usted ¿ya conoce la zona?".

"Más o menos. Han cambiado algunas cosas, pero básicamente está como yo la recuerdo cuando tenía doce años".

"¡Vaya!. De eso debe hacer…mucho tiempo", dijo Alice calculando mentalmente la edad del agente sin que se notara demasiado.

"Casi veinticinco años", reconoció él.

"Incluso, después de tanto tiempo se echa de menos el lugar en el que uno pasó sus mejores momentos de niño. Siempre sueñas con volver, o con encontrar algo parecido que te devuelva aquellas sensaciones".

"Sí, algo así. Quería que mi compañera lo conociera. Sabía que le iba a gustar tanto como a mí", dijo señalando a Scully con la barbilla.

"Eso le dije a Maurice, mi novio, y ya ven dónde hemos acabado. Casados, trabajando aquí, y a punto de ser padres. Todo porque le pedí que viniera conmigo a un lugar muy parecido al que crecí… Puede que algún día, ustedes y yo acabemos siendo vecinos", bromeó.

Los dos abrieron la boca, pero Scully fue más rápida.

"¡Eeeh!. No… No. Es mi compañero de trabajo… Trabajamos para el FBI. Es el agente Mulder, y yo la agente Scully… Compañeros de trabajo".

"¡Oh, perdonen!. Había entendido… Bueno, en realidad, lo uno no excluye lo otro", decidió al fin.

 _Pues no sabríamos decirte, Alice, porque llevamos casi cinco años tratando de decidir si lo uno excluye lo otro, y aún no hemos llegado a ninguna conclusión._

"¡Alice!".

Se oyó una voz masculina desde dentro del local.

"Es Maurice, que trae algunos suministros. Si me disculpan, miraré de paso cómo va su comida".

Desapareció en un segundo dejándoles con la sensación de que estaban sentados uno frente al otro medio desnudos.

Mulder se dispuso a abrir la botella de vino y servir un par de copas para romper el hielo, o lo que fuera que de repente había ahí, en medio de los dos.

"Parece que no eres la primera a la que se le ha ocurrido esa idea de dejar el trabajo en la ciudad, para mudarse a un sitio como éste".

Levantó su copa y esperó a que ella la chocara en un brindis.

"Yo no quiero dejar el trabajo, Mulder. Sólo hablaba de trasladar el despacho a un lugar más luminoso… con nuestro apartamento… y nuestro perro".

"En lugares como este, a veces la imaginación vuela por sí sola", comentó algo aturdido.

"No es un buen momento para soñar".

Scully trató de esconder el tono sombrío llevándose la copa de vino a los labios.

"Yo no voy a dejar de soñar nunca, Scully".

Dejaron sus copas sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo, y Mulder aprovechó para poner sus dedos sobre el dorso de la mano de ella.

 _Un sueño es una respuesta… Algún día me atreveré a formular la pregunta._

La comida tardó en llegar exactamente quince minutos y cuando Alice puso el marisco en la mesa, Scully pensó que algo no habían entendido bien. Esta era una ración, la de Mulder concretamente. Si hubiera pedido otra para ella, ¿dónde la habría colocado?. Necesitarían una segunda mesa al lado porque desde luego, en esta, no cabía otra tabla de marisco del mismo tamaño.

"¡Qué aproveche!", les dijo antes de dirigirse a la pareja que ya salía a la terraza en busca de un lugar donde instalarse a comer.

Mulder no sabía por dónde empezar.

"Scully, de verdad que necesito que hagas un esfuerzo, y me ayudes. Entre esto y la nube de algodón de azúcar, mi corazón va a tener algo que decir. Alguna vez has insinuado que estoy a punto de entrar en una edad delicada, y debería cuidarme un poco más".

"Yo le pediría a Alice que nos guardara una parte para llevar", sugirió ella.

El hizo un repaso de las ocho especies, preparada cada una de un modo distinto, y tomó la decisión de empezar por lo difícil.

"¿Alguna vez has comido erizos de mar?".

"Nunca", respondió convencida de que no iba a empezar precisamente hoy.

Mulder levantó uno de ellos, sujetándolo por los extremos de las púas con el índice y el pulgar de cada mano, hasta que quedó a la altura de los ojos. Lo giró a uno y otro lado.

"Tenemos dos opciones. O le preguntamos a Alice, o saco el móvil y tecleo en Google _**¿Cómo se come un erizo de mar?**_ ".

"Tiene que tener algún punto débil por donde abordarle", opinó ella mirando al animal como si llevara la armadura de hierro de un caballero de la Edad Media.

"En el documental del National Geographic que te comenté dijeron que para librarte del ataque de un tiburón tienes que meterle el dedo en el ojo. Ese es su único punto débil".

Scully se acercó a observar un poco más de cerca.

"Creo que los erizos de mar no tienen ojos".

Mulder soltó al animal en una esquina de la tabla, junto a sus dos congéneres, y decidió empezar por algo menos comprometido. La cola de langosta no debería suponer ningún problema.

Scully miraba las distintas porciones de marisco preguntándose si merecería la pena probar alguna. Lo cierto es que tenía hambre, pero volvía a sentir la boca seca y dolorida, sobre todo al rozar los surcos del paladar con la punta de la lengua. Miraba a su compañero disfrutar de cada bocado de la langosta a la plancha. Mojada en esa salsa que le acompañaba se la imaginaba deliciosa, pero sabía que cuando lo intentara… Lo que de verdad quería hacer en este momento era sacar la rueda de regaliz del bolsillo y darle otro mordisco. Era lo único que aliviaría algo la sensación desagradable, pero no podía hacer eso. Mulder esperaba que le acompañara, que disfrutara con él de una comida especial en este lugar especial, y no tenía la menor intención de estropearle el día. Cuando volvieran a casa se tomaría un par de tazas de té de jengibre, pero por el momento debía fingir que todo iba más o menos bien. Podía hacer ese pequeño esfuerzo. Hacerle creer durante un par de horas que todo estaba casi bien.

Decidió probar una de las cuatro ostras de la ración. Parecía un bocado fácil. Rociándola con un buen chorro de limón confió que fuera suficiente para enmascarar el sabor a metal. Arrancó el alimento de su concha con un rápido movimiento de sus labios y lo tragó antes de que le diera tiempo a apreciar realmente el sabor. Lo que sí notó al instante fue el ácido del limón quemándole la superficie irritada de la mucosa interior de la boca. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y la volvió a expulsar intentando enfriarla. Sentía como si al expirar fuera a salir de entre sus labios una llamarada de fuego, como las fauces de un dragón. Agarró la copa de vino, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que el alcohol sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Levantó la mano para llamar la atención de Alice.

"¿Podrías traer una botella de agua, por favor?".

"Enseguida".

"¿Todo bien, Scully?", preguntó él con la boca llena.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía respirando con los labios entreabiertos.

"Un poco fuerte con el limón", confesó.

No quería que se preocupara, pero fingir que todo estaba perfectamente tampoco era la mejor idea. No tardaría en sospechar.

Alice se acercó a dejarles la botella de agua, y Scully apuró su vaso inmediatamente. Al limpiarse la boca quedaron dos pequeñas manchas de sangre en la servilleta. La dobló discretamente y la dejó sobre sus piernas, lejos de la vista de Mulder.

"¿Quieres probar la langosta?. Sin la salsa, está muy suave".

Le puso un pequeño bocado en los labios, pinchado en su propio tenedor, antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder. No le quedó más remedio que abrirlos y tragarlo de golpe, sin masticar, cuando sintió la carne mezclarse con el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca. Scully hizo un par de respiraciones profundas detrás de su servilleta esforzándose por reprimir la necesidad de levantarse y correr al baño.

Mulder se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa, hacia ella, y frunció el ceño.

"¿Scully?".

Su piel se cubrió de un sudor frío, pero después de algunas inspiraciones más pudo volver a articular algunas palabras.

"Lo siento, Mulder…No puedo", dijo evitando su mirada.

El soltó el tenedor en el borde de la tabla, y la servilleta al lado.

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos?", preguntó alarmado a pesar de los esfuerzos de Scully por mantener la compostura en la expresión de su rostro.

"No… No, Mulder. Sigue comiendo. Yo estoy bien aquí, mirándote… Estaré bien".

"¿Mirándome?. Scully, no…".

Ella insistió con una media sonrisa.

"Tiene un aspecto buenísimo, tienes que aprovecharlo. Ya te dije que no hay razón para echarlo a perder".

Nada convencido, Mulder volvió a coger su tenedor para dar otro par de bocados y acabar con la langosta rápidamente. La comida ya no le parecía tan apetitosa, si ella no podía acompañarle, y las cosas no mejoraron cuando el sonido se oyó alto y claro entre los dos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si había sido el de Scully, o su propio estómago, el que había rugido.

"Scully, ¿eso ha sido tu estómago?".

"Tengo hambre", admitió.

"¿Y entonces…?".

Mulder intentó leer su mirada.

"No puedo… El sabor… Me duele…".

"¿Te duele?", repitió sin comprender.

"Me duele la boca".

Acercó la mano a su cuello, y con el pulgar presionó levemente la barbilla para que abriese los labios. La mucosa interior de las mejillas y la lengua tenían un color rojo intenso, y el borde de los dientes inferiores restos de sangre que no habían desaparecido ni al beber el vaso de agua entero.

"Scully, ¿por qué no me has dicho?...". Ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta. "¿Puedo hacer algo?. ¿Deberías tomar algún medicamento?".

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Mejorará… No debería haber tomado el limón. Enmascara el sabor metálico, pero irrita demasiado el tejido".

"¿Y cuál es la solución?".

"En realidad no la hay. Las dos alternativas son igualmente inútiles".

Mulder entendió de qué hablaba, y cuál era la que había elegido en este momento, sobre todo cuando un segundo rugido de su estómago se lo recordó sin posibilidad de error.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir al hospital. ¿No hay otras formas de alimentación cuando la normal se hace imposible?".

Scully elevó las cejas sorprendida, y a la vez insegura, de lo que quería decir exactamente.

"Mulder, aún estoy lejos de eso… Puede que algún día tenga que recurrir a la alimentación intravenosa, pero no ahora… Tal vez nunca la necesite".

No sabía si esta última afirmación debía considerarla una buena o una mala posibilidad, y de todos modos…

"Pero mientras llegamos o no llegamos a ese punto, ¿van a dejar que simplemente pases hambre?".

A Scully le daba un vuelco el corazón cada vez que decía _**nosotros**_ al hablar de cómo le afectaba a ella algún aspecto del cáncer.

"No es tan grave como lo pones, Mulder. Pasar hambre sólo es algo puntual, no ocurre continuamente", comentó quitando hierro al asunto.

"No, claro que no. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera tienes la opción de pasar hambre. Te lo impiden las náuseas y vómitos", respondió con sarcasmo.

Al momento supo que esta vez no obtendría de Scully su característica elevación de ojos al cielo porque sus palabras estuvieron demasiado cerca de resultar ofensivas. Como si de alguna forma la creyera culpable de lo que la radiación le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo, y de no ser capaz de sobreponerse a ella con la simple fuerza de su voluntad.

"Lo siento, Scully", dijo arrepentido.

Comprendió que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Luchar por ignorar lo que su cuerpo le pedía cada minuto del día. Quedarse quieta y en silencio bajo una manta, con la medicación suficiente como para olvidar que tenía una cabeza sobre los hombros, y un cuerpo del que empezaba a perder el control. En cambio estaba aquí, a más de 500 kilómetros de su casa, sentada a la mesa, tratando de hacerle sentir que compartía una comida con él.

Mulder tenía que darle la razón a aquellos que le llamaban hijo de puta, aunque fuera sin conocerle más que de oídas. Sólo un auténtico hijo de puta podía resultar tan patético como para obligar a Scully a repetir una vez más _Estoy bien_ , _Mulder_. Esta vez sin palabras y sin la fuerza suficiente como para resultar algo creíble.

Ella se quedó callada, mirando el mantel blanco alrededor de su copa. Seguramente decidiendo qué opción tomar de las tres que tenía. Dejar que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar por sus mejillas. Darle un puñetazo en la boca para que dejara por un momento de pensar en sí mismo, o agarrarle por los hombros y sacudirle hasta que su cerebro se volviera a poner en marcha y empezar a aceptar de una vez que nada de lo que ella hiciera, o dejara de hacer, iba a cambiar el desenlace final.

Mulder levantó la mano.

"Alice, por favor…".

Cuando llegó a la mesa, él ya había elegido y señalaba la opción en el menú.

"¿Puedes poner el resto del marisco para llevar, y traer el postre?. El helado de mango tiene buena pinta".

"¿Hay algún problema?".

Alice miró la tabla. Más de la mitad del marisco estaba aún sin tocar.

"En absoluto. Está perfecto. Es sólo que necesitamos ocuparnos de un par de cosas antes de salir de viaje. Tenemos algo de prisa".

La chica no pareció convencida, como si sospechara que ocurría algo más, pero decidió callar. Ellos eran los clientes y no había más que tratarlos con la máxima profesionalidad.

"Helado de mango", apuntó en su libreta y se dirigió a Scully, "¿y usted?".

"Nada, Alice, gracias. No tomaré postre", dijo con una sonrisa de labios cerrados.

Retiró la tabla y entró al local dejándoles uno a cada lado de la mesa como si fueran los extremos opuestos de un desierto de tejido blanco y liso, en lugar de arena.

"Scully, quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas. Que estuviéramos aquí por cualquier otra razón…, pero no quiero que finjas que todo va bien sólo para que esté menos asustado. Te aseguro que no da resultado. Quiero que reserves tus energías para ti misma, no para mí".

Los dos se mordieron el labio inferior casi al mismo tiempo en un gesto automático e inconsciente que hablaba de la necesidad de expresar algo que tenían dentro.

"A pesar de todo me alegro de haber venido aquí, contigo. De verdad. Lo hemos pasado bien, y espero que hayas logrado lo que deseabas. Que vuelvas a ver la casa y este lugar con otros ojos…".

En realidad, puede que no hubieran conseguido nada. Que Mulder acabara exactamente en el mismo punto porque después de los momentos agradables que habían vivido el fin de semana, como los veranos de su infancia, tal vez el resultado fuera prácticamente el mismo. En unos meses Scully, al igual que Samantha, podía desaparecer como humo ante sus ojos.

Alice volvió con una copa enorme de tres bolas de helado de mango. Mientras le miraban dejarlo con cuidado en medio de la mesa, los agentes pensaban que en este pueblo parecían tener un sentido de la proporción algo distorsionado. Tal vez fuera influencia de las rocas megalíticas de la playa…

"Aquí tiene", dijo dirigiéndose a Mulder. "Me he permitido traer un segundo cubierto porque no creo que sea capaz de comérselo entero usted solo. Y por experiencia sé que es imposible mirar cómo otro se come un helado, y no querer probar al menos un poco".

Dejó la cucharilla junto a la copa de vino de Scully, y desapareció sin más.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Mulder empujó la copa de helado hasta que quedó frente a Scully. Ella tenía las manos fuera de la mesa, sobre las piernas, y miraba el postre con una arruga en la frente, como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo parecido en toda su vida.

"¿Qué haces, Mulder?. Es tuyo".

El aún no había tocado su cucharilla.

"Quiero que lo pruebes, Scully. Tú primero. Y que me digas la verdad, sea cual sea".

Su expresión se volvió seria, pero con el cubierto en la mano se atrevió a replicarle.

"¿Por qué quieres que lo pruebe?. Sabes lo que pasará".

El no dijo nada. Siguió con los ojos fijos en los de ella, y esperó.

Scully iba a clavar la cucharilla hasta el fondo de la primera bola para que estuviera contento, pero lo pensó mejor y la llenó sólo hasta la mitad. Se metió el helado en la boca, preparada para tragarlo de golpe y evitar así el sabor metálico, pero la sensación fue tan diferente… Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y, con los ojos cerrados, dejó que el dulce del helado se extendiera por el interior, enfriando en un segundo la superficie ardiente del paladar y las mejillas.

Mulder esperaba a que dijera algo, pero sólo la vio emitir un pequeño soplido con los labios entreabiertos, la última nubecilla de humo antes de que el incendio quedara definitivamente extinguido. Lo que hizo Scully a continuación fue más elocuente que cualquier palabra. Hundió la cucharilla por segunda vez en el helado llenándola por completo. Se la volvió a meter en la boca y empujó con la lengua para que el frío alcanzara hasta el último rincón antes de tragarlo.

Mulder no pudo aguantar más.

"Y bien… ¿Está bueno, Scully?".

"Está frío", respondió ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

Sí, él ya había intuido que ese sería el caso, pero por supuesto la doctora Scully debía hacer honor a su nombre, y no dar nada por sentado hasta que tuviera una prueba irrefutable. Primero probarlo personalmente y después exponer con las palabras justas y precisas una verdad científica.

"Está muy frío".

"¿Eso es bueno?".

Abrió por fin los ojos y le miró mientras se lamía el dulce de los labios.

"No quiero volver a tomar nada que esté ni medio grado más caliente que este helado. Es la primera vez desde hace tres días que no tengo la sensación de que voy a empezar a escupir fuego por la boca. Y el frío me adormece tanto las papilas gustativas que apenas noto el sabor metálico".

"Me alegra oírlo. Quisiera que se me hubiera ocurrido antes la idea".

"¿Cómo podías?. No tenías todos los datos. Sólo te he hablado del sabor metálico, pero…".

"… hay mucho más. Scully no quiero que me obligues a adivinar. No en esto".

Ella tomó otra cucharada del helado para tener algo que hacer, que no fuera levantar los ojos.

"Tú también me ocultas cosas, Mulder", replicó en tono defensivo.

Trató de leer en su coronilla. No sabía a qué se refería, y no se atrevía a preguntar.

"El martes por la noche consultaste algunas páginas web en mi ordenador que trataban del cáncer de los senos nasofaríngeos…".

Se calló a esperar el efecto de sus palabras, pero él se mantuvo callado.

"…¿Por qué no me preguntas a mí, Mulder?".

Si pudiera, se hubiera abofeteado a sí mismo por estúpido. En el momento que Scully le llamó desde su habitación había acudido rápidamente, dejando a un lado el ordenador. Cuando mucho después lo apagó, se olvidó por completo de borrar el Historial y ahora, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Scully, no sabía qué decir.

"Porque nunca estoy seguro de que me estés diciendo toda la verdad".

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado mirándole con las pupilas muy arriba, en ese gesto que Mulder había aprendido a traducir como _No te creo del todo._

"No sé qué quiero saber, Scully. Y oírlo con tus propias palabras lo hace demasiado real".

Mulder y su capacidad de creer en todo… excepto en lo que se negaba a creer.

Scully trataba de cerrar el grifo del lavabo después de cepillarse los dientes, pero por más vueltas que daba al mando, seguía saliendo un chorro fino de agua. Estaba claro que algo se había estropeado. Tal vez el problema estuviera en la arandela de goma. Puede que se hubiera gastado o agrietado con el tiempo, y la unión entre las piezas metálicas no fuera perfecta. Mulder debería comprobarlo y arreglarlo antes de que abandonaran la casa. No podían irse y dejar ese chorrito cuyo _shhhhhhh_ inacabable se le empezaba a grabar en el cerebro.

"¡Mulder!... ¿Puedes venir al baño un momento?", llamó girando la mitad superior del cuerpo, sin moverse de su posición ante el lavabo…

Scully abrió los ojos, y lo primero que notó fue el pelo cosquilleándole la frente así que alzó la mano y se lo apartó con un movimiento ligero de sus dedos.

El pelo no se movió de sitio.

Repitió el mismo gesto por segunda vez, sin éxito. En vez de insistir, levantó un poco la cabeza y con los ojos medio cerrados comprobó que lo que estaba tratando de apartar no era su propio cabello, sino el vello del pecho de Mulder. Y de repente fue consciente de sí misma, de lo que le rodeaba, y de su posición.

No recordaba mucho. Sólo que al salir del restaurante habían vuelto a casa, se habían sentado juntos en el mismo sofá… y en algún momento debían de haber caído dormidos porque ella se acababa de despertar con el cuerpo medio girado mientras soñaba que llamaba a Mulder para que revisara la avería del lavabo. Al despertar estaba exactamente en esa posición. Con las caderas y las piernas hacia delante, y el torso en la dirección de Mulder. Sólo que Mulder no estaba en otra habitación, sino en el salón. Exactamente debajo de ella, en el sofá. Al volverse para llamar su atención, la frente y ojos de Scully habían acabado apoyados en la parte superior de la camiseta de Mulder, donde terminaba el pecho y comenzaba el cuello. Donde aún asomaba algo del vello que le cosquilleaba la piel.

También notó que el sonido del grifo había cesado y, en cambio, sentía una presión en el vientre que no se debía a la posición algo forzada del torso. Su vejiga estaba a punto de estallar, como si toda el agua desperdiciada en el chorrito del grifo hubiera ido a parar ahí.

Durante tres segundos permaneció inmóvil planificando con cuidado la misión de levantarse para ir al baño sin despertar a Mulder. Fue todo lo que pudo aguantar antes de apoyar una mano en su hombro y la otra en la cadera para impulsarse, desenredar sus piernas de las de él, y correr al retrete antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"¡Ouch!", se quejó Mulder despertándose al notar un peso que le dejó clavado al sofá.

Abrió los ojos frotándose la sensación dolorosa en la cadera, pero el origen de la presión ya había desaparecido.

"¿Scully?".

Mientras esperaba a que respondiera, ella volvió del baño con una expresión de alivio en su cara.

"Mulder, la próxima vez que me coma dos bolas de helado yo sola, recuérdame que se descongelarán dentro de mí, y se convertirán en líquido que necesitará un lugar a dónde ir".

"Con tus estudios de Física, no creí que fuera necesario, y parecías tan feliz mientras lo saboreabas que no quise interrumpirte, pero la verdad es que sí se me ocurrió que comer helado de esa manera tendría algún efecto secundario", bromeó sin moverse de su posición, extendido en el sofá.

No lo recordaba con detalle porque se había despertado en el momento en que ella se levantó, pero Mulder esperaba que volviera a colocarse en la misma posición para dormir un poco más. Aún notaba los puntos calientes dónde el cuerpo de Scully había estado en contacto con el suyo.

Ella consultó su reloj. Habían dormido poco más de una hora. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Se sentía descansada, con la vejiga cómoda, y ganas de aprovechar el tiempo que quedaba hasta que tuvieran que ponerse en marcha, de vuelta a Washington.

"Quiero dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa", dijo acercándose a mirar por una de las ventanas del salón.

"Como quieras. Si te pierdes, llámame, y saldré a buscarte".

Mulder sonrió con los ojos cerrados señalando el móvil en la mesa de café, sin la menor intención de moverse de su posición en el sofá. Ella dejó de buscar la otra deportiva, que había ido a parar bajo la mesa, y se acercó hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el asiento del sofá junto al hombro de Mulder.

"¿Es que no piensas acompañarme?", le oyó preguntar en un tono que no supo decidir si pretendía ser de sorpresa o de reproche.

"Por supuesto", respondió abriendo los ojos e incorporándose en el sofá al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Mulder la miró tan cerca de él, con las manos en las caderas, decidió que no era el momento de mover las cejas y sugerirle que fuera ella quien le acompañase a él en el sofá, hasta que fuera el momento de partir.

Poco después, esperaba con la puerta abierta en la entrada de la casa a que volviera de la cocina con _algo_ para el camino. No estaba seguro de si Scully se había hecho una idea equivocada de las distancias, pero el dudaba de que necesitasen aprovisionarse para dar una vuelta por los alrededores. En cualquier caso, le vio aparecer en el salón lanzando una manzana al aire una y otra vez para recogerla con las dos manos como si fuera una pelota.

"Ya podemos irnos", dijo pasando por delante de él.

Se detuvo a esperar a que cerrase con llave y bajase los tres peldaños de escalera hasta situarse a su lado para caminar despacio, hombro con hombro.

Mientras recorrían el frente de la fachada, Scully se fijó por primera vez en que toda la propiedad estaba delimitada por una valla de alambre de un metro de altura cubierta por las ramas entrelazadas de un seto que la hacía prácticamente invisible. Sólo en algunas zonas, aparecían las ramas secas que, al carecer de hojas, dejaban al descubierto parte del alambre. Aparte de eso, era difícil distinguir el área que pertenecía a la casa y el que no, pues la vegetación era similar a uno y otro lado mientras crecía silvestre y por sus propios medios, sin ninguna intervención humana. El camino de grava por el que habían llegado comenzaba al pie de la escalera de entrada, pero al seguirlo con la mirada, Scully vio que acababa de forma repentina en medio de un hueco entre los dos lados del seto. El algún momento debía de haber habido una puerta con la que cerrar la valla para proteger la casa.

Aparte de algunos arbustos que crecían adosados a la fachada, y los cercanos al seto, el resto del espacio era una superficie irregular de piedras semienterradas en el suelo. Entre ellas, las líneas sinuosas estaban cubiertas de hierba y plantas de porte bajo como si se tratara de calles rodeando bloques de edificios.

Caminaban en silencio, con la mirada baja, como si temieran dar un mal paso en el suelo irregular, pero al cruzar la esquina y avanzar por el lateral de la vivienda hasta la parte posterior, Scully se detuvo sorprendida. Esta era diferente. En vez de la zona algo descuidada y sin una función definida que era la parte anterior, esta era claramente un espacio de juegos. Una zona pensada para diversión de los niños en los meses de verano. A pesar de los años transcurridos, el espacio aún consistía en un rectángulo de cemento perfectamente nivelado y conservado que iba de un lado a otro de la casa, y unos diez metros hacia el frente. A continuación comenzaba la línea de los árboles formando una pantalla que impedía ver qué había más allá.

Scully se adelantó hasta quedar en medio del rectángulo.

"¿Qué hacíais aquí, Mulder?", preguntó haciendo un gesto amplio a su alrededor.

"Este era nuestro patio de juegos. De Samantha y mío".

Ella se acercó unos pasos.

"¿Y a qué jugabais?", preguntó bajando un poco la voz.

El se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que a lo mismo que el resto de los niños en los años 70… y al béisbol.".

Scully señaló arriba, detrás de Mulder. Veinticinco años después aún estaba allí la canasta de baloncesto que Bill Mulder instaló en la pared el primer verano que pasaron en la casa. La red había desaparecido, pero el aro seguía ahí invitándole a hacer unos lanzamientos.

Debajo de la canasta, casi un metro desplazado a la derecha había un banco de hierro con el respaldo y los brazos decorados con formas curvas. El óxido ya había atacado algunas zonas, pero cuando Mulder se sentó resistió sin emitir nada más que un par de quejidos breves. Se echó hacia atrás en el banco y estiró los brazos a lo largo del borde del respaldo.

"¿Quieres sentarte y tomar el té conmigo, Scully?".

Ella frunció el ceño desde casi dos metros de distancia.

"¿El té?", repitió confusa.

"¿Qué?. ¿Melissa y tú no tomabais el té con vuestras muñecas?".

Scully apretó los labios e intentó que le saliera la voz normal.

"¿Samantha y tú tomabais el té con sus muñecas?"

El inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, acercándose a la agente sin levantarse del banco.

"Te recuerdo, Scully, que nosotros no éramos dos hermanos y dos hermanas. Eramos únicamente Samantha y yo, así que sólo teníamos dos opciones. O jugar solos, o pactar para que cada vez eligiera uno a qué se jugaba en un momento dado".

"¿Y Samantha te obligaba a tomar el té con sus muñecas?", preguntó una vez más sin querer evitar el toque de humor en su voz.

"No me obligaba. Era un pacto, y un acto social. Ella, yo, sus muñecas, y mis figuras de acción de Start Treck, y los Madelman. Tenía uno que tomó el té un par de veces sin quitarse siquiera su traje de buzo".

Scully ya había llegado hasta el banco. Se sentó a su lado con una expresión burlona en su rostro.

"¡Y yo que creía que disparar perdigones contra latas de refresco vacías era divertido!".

"Teníamos un pacto, Scully. Yo tomaba el té frío con Samantha en sus tacitas de juguete, y ella me lanzaba pelotas para que pudiera batear. Incluso aceptaba jugar al Stratteggo conmigo, a pesar de que los dos sabíamos que, con siete años, ella no tenía la menor oportunidad de ganar".

"Nosotros lo pasábamos bien, pero la verdad es que no solíamos jugar los cuatro juntos, excepto con algún juego de mesa. Normalmente jugaba a las casitas con Melissa y sus muñecas, y a correr aventuras peligrosas con Charles y Bill. Tú sólo tenías una persona con quien compartir. Es comprensible que estuvieras tan unido a ella".

"Sí, le debo a Samantha que me aficionara al té helado y, gracias a mí, ella era capaz de trepar a un árbol a los siete años, con más habilidad que la mayoría de los chicos mayores que conocíamos entonces".

Scully se mantuvo callada un momento. ¿Qué más podía decir que, veinticinco años después, Mulder no hubiera escuchado o pensado él mismo?. Estiró la mano para ponerla sobre la de él, a su espalda, al final del brazo apoyado en el respaldo. Emitió un suspiro.

"A veces, he pensado cómo hubiera sido tu vida si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, y Samantha formara aún parte de tu vida… Mereces una segunda oportunidad, Mulder. La vida te debe una segunda oportunidad".

Mulder miró al frente, más allá del suelo de cemento. El sol estaba justo encima de los árboles, a punto de desaparecer tras ellos como si fueran el horizonte, a pesar de que aún faltaban más de cuatro horas para el atardecer.

"Llevo años tratando de no sobreanalizarme a mí mismo, Scully, pero no puedo evitar sentir que de alguna forma tú eres mi segunda oportunidad… y ahora estoy aterrado ante la posibilidad de fracasar de nuevo, y perderte como perdí a mi hermana".

Scully sabía perfectamente lo que corría por la mente de Mulder desde que regresó de su abducción. El miedo a no ser capaz de traerla de nuevo… Su madre le había contado algunos detalles. La mirada de incredulidad, el hecho de encerrarse otra vez en sí mismo, el peso de la culpabilidad… La vergüenza no sólo de no evitar su desaparición, sino de ser responsable de que estuviera perdida tanto para él como para su familia…

Sí, en el fondo del alma de Mulder, ella era una segunda Samantha, pero nunca creyó que algún día llegara a ser tan consciente de ello como para ser capaz, por fin, de expresarlo con palabras.

Scully necesitaba recordarle una vez más que él no fracasó con Samantha. El error fue sólo de Bill y de las personas con las que decidió aliarse, pero era inútil, como lo era tratar ahora de aliviar su miedo diciéndole que ella, y sólo ella, era la responsable de la decisión de quedarse a su lado.

"¿Qué más hacíais Samantha y tú, aquí?".

Scully conocía cada detalle de la desaparición de la niña, tal y como Mulder la recordaba desde que el segundo día que se conocieron le habló de ella en su habitación del motel, en Oregón. Sin embargo, sabía poco de cómo era la vida de los dos hermanos cuando aún estaban juntos, y el futuro parecía posible. Sentados en el mismo banco de hierro que ocuparon los hermanos Mulder muchas veces, de repente necesitaba saber más de una época lejana, en que su compañero aún no era un ser humano atormentado y obsesionado.

El rozó con el dedo índice el brazo de hierro, siguiendo el recorrido de las filigranas que lo decoraban. Scully esperaba una respuesta, pero él se levantó y caminó hasta el borde del suelo de cemento. Cuando se agachó, de espaldas a ella, Scully decidió seguirle para mirar por encima de su hombro. Vio que la esquina del rectángulo de cemento estaba rota. La fractura era una línea recta perfecta, de modo que Mulder levantó sin dificultad un trozo de suelo con forma triangular de unos treinta centímetros de lado. Debajo, la tierra parecía blanda y húmeda. Mulder empezó a excavar con sus propias manos provocando en la mente de Scully un Deja Vú que le impulsó a poner los dedos sobre el hombro de su compañero. Por un momento dudó entre pedirle que dejara de hacer eso, o agacharse a su lado para excavar con él.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando, y no se atrevió a preguntar.

Sólo había retirado tres o cuatro centímetro de tierra cuando, entre el marrón oscuro vio lo que parecía un círculo azul poco mayor que la palma de la mano. Mulder cavó un poco más, y cuando las uñas rozaron el círculo oyó un leve sonido metálico. Scully adivinó al instante que se trataba de una caja de lata. Tras excavar alrededor de la tapa, la caja entera salió con facilidad. Mulder limpió los restos de tierra adheridos frotando con la mano y cuando la consideró más o menos limpia volvió para sentarse en el banco. Scully le siguió sin perder de vista la caja que había reconocido en cuanto la vio. Durante una época, los cuatro hermanos Scully habían comido esa misma marca de galletas a la hora del desayuno.

"Esta era la caja de los secretos de Samantha. Se supone que sólo ella conocía el escondite, pero lo cierto es que el único que no sabía de su existencia era nuestro padre. Más de una vez estuve a punto de hacerle chantaje, haciéndole saber que conocía su lugar secreto cuando nos enfadábamos por algo, pero mi madre me advirtió muy en serio de que no hiciera algo así. Intentó hacerme entender lo importante que era para Samantha pensar que su escondite estaba a salvo. Lo cierto es que yo me callaba por miedo a las consecuencias y a la furia de mi madre".

Mulder dejó la caja en el asiento del banco, en medio de los dos, y la abrió con cuidado. Sabía lo que contenía desde hacía veinticinco años, pero eso no impidió que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

"Durante la reforma de la casa me aseguré de que la caja seguía en su sitio, pero no quise llevármela. Prefería que su escondite siguiera aquí, a salvo. Me gusta pensar que si te hubiera conocido no le hubiera importado compartir su secreto contigo. Me hubiera gustado que fuerais amigas, Scully. Samantha te habría gustado. A veces me recuerdas a ella. Era mucho más baja que yo, pero cuando quería hacerse oír tenía la impresión de que era capaz de crecer medio metro a voluntad. Ni sus trenzas con lazos, ni tus inocentes ojos azules podían ocultar el genio que lleváis dentro".

Mulder dejó la tapa a un lado y Scully puso su mano sobre la de él mientras miraban el contenido sin atreverse a tocarlo.

"Estoy segura de que, a estas alturas, Samantha se habría convertido en una gran mujer", dijo convencida.

 _Sólo hay que ver el gran hombre que ha llegado a ser Mulder a pesar de todo…o, tal vez, como consecuencia de todo lo vivido._

Sacó con cuidado un pequeño montoncito de cromos sujetos con una goma para el pelo color rosa. Scully reconoció las imágenes de colores, algo apagadas por el tiempo.

"¡Heidi!", exclamó con una media sonrisa.

"A Samantha le encantaban estos dibujos animados, pero nuestro televisor aún era en blanco y negro. Cuando salió la colección de cromos en color no podía dejar de mirarlos y, para asegurarse de que no se perdían ni estropeaban los guardó en su caja de los secretos. Los conseguía con las compras que hacíamos en verano al señor Mancini, pero al principio no tenía el álbum donde pegarlos. Papá le prometió que le conseguiría uno cuando volviéramos a casa, después de las vacaciones.

En otoño pasó mucho tiempo fuera por razones de trabajo. Apenas le veíamos, y mamá parecía estar enfadada con él. No sabíamos por qué.

Un día, papá volvió de uno de sus viajes con una sonrisa en los labios y un álbum bajo el brazo. Era el 26 de Noviembre de 1973. Ya era tarde, y Samantha dormía así que no pudo ver el álbum hasta el día siguiente, cuando volvió del colegio. ¡Estaba tan feliz!. Quería esperar a pegar los cromos cuando volviera a reunirse con sus amigas en el recreo, pero no tuvo la menor oportunidad. Esa misma noche, Samantha desapareció…

Aún guardo el álbum vacío debajo del acuario".

"¡Dios mío!".

La voz de Scully apenas superó el movimiento de sus labios.

¿Cómo podía una historia tan sencilla encoger el corazón después de tanto tiempo?.

"En ocasiones he querido abofetearme a mí mismo por las veces que me burlé de Samantha y su afición a los dibujos animados _de niñas_ , aunque ya se encargaba ella de pagarme con la misma moneda. Un par de veces conseguí sacarle de sus casillas de tal manera que, en lugar de ir a quejarse a mamá, se tomó la justicia por su mano. Me soltó un par de izquierdazos en la cara al grito de _¡Puños fuera!"._

Scully dejó escapar una risa que no intentó ocultar, con un mensaje claro atado a ella.

 _Te lo estabas buscando, Mulder. Yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo._

"No te rías. Aquello supuso un golpe bajo a mi ego, y por partida doble… o triple. No solo me pegó una niña cuatro años y treinta centímetros menor que yo, sino que lo hizo utilizando el grito de guerra de mi héroe favorito de entonces. Mazinger Z".

Ella le dirigió una mirada ingenua, con la cara hacia abajo y las pupilas muy arriba.

"¿Seguro que era _Mazinger Z,_ Mulder?... ¿No preferías mirar a _Afrodita A_?".

Mulder frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente, Scully?", preguntó sabiendo que ella sabía que no necesitaba ninguna aclaración.

"Mazinger Z lanzaba sus puños fuera con mucha facilidad, pero Afrodita A no se quedaba corta echando hacia adelante otras partes de su cuerpo… Con once años exaltaba mi imaginación y la de mis amigas, tanto como la de los chicos de mi clase. Nos _mirábamos_ a nosotras mismas, y discutíamos si _aquello_ tendría algún secreto que aún desconocíamos. Si volvieran a emitir ahora la serie, la clasificarían para mayores de catorce años".

"¿Por qué no me sorprende que tú siguieras a Mazinger Z, en lugar de a Heidi?", preguntó tanto para sí mismo como para ella.

"En realidad, yo no me perdí ni un solo episodio de _La abeja Maya_. Tanto Melissa como yo logramos completar el álbum con todos sus cromos".

Por supuesto, _La abeja Maya_ … Trabajadora, inteligente, generosa, responsable, leal, dispuesta a arriesgarse por quien era importante para ella, sensible a las injusticias hacia los demás… y capaz de enamorar a Willy haciéndolo pasar por una buena amistad.

"Hay que reconocer que era una buena serie, con un mensaje positivo respecto al ser humano y el medio ambiente, algo adelantado a su tiempo. Sin embargo nosotros, los chicos de la época, no nos sentíamos muy identificados. Maya era un modelo para las niñas, y Willy… bueno, ninguno queríamos parecernos a él. No era precisamente el mejor modelo de héroe masculino. Feo, regordete, perezoso, glotón, despistado, miedoso…", opinó Mulder.

"No. Hay que reconocer que en esa serie, Maya era la única y verdadera heroína, pero yo si encuentro pausible que algunos hombres se sintieran identificados con Willy, su mejor amigo".

"No se me ocurre nadie", respondió Mulder mirando los cromos en su mano.

"Si se te ocurre aludir a ello mientras estáis en una de vuestras reuniones de cerveza y póker de los sábados negaré absolutamente todo, Mulder, pero no es la primera vez que al recordar a Willy pienso en… Frohike".

Mulder no pudo evitar que la risa le saliera por la nariz.

"Eso es demasiado bueno, Scully. No puedo prometerte que algún día no se me escape algún comentario delante de los chicos. Cuando acabamos la partida del sábado suelo volver a casa con más cerveza de la que puedo digerir, y algún que otro trago de Whisky alojado en mi cerebro".

"Te lo advierto, Mulder. Ni una palabra", le amenazó con el dedo estirado delante de su cara. "No me obligues a dispararte de nuevo, y esta vez me aseguraré de que quede claro adónde quería apuntar".

Scully dio el tema por zanjado, y se atrevió a meter ella misma la mano en la caja para sacar algo que llamó su atención por su color verde fluorescente. Parecía una cuerda larga y fina cuidadosamente enrrollada para que ocupara el mínimo espacio.

"Es la goma de saltar de Samantha. Mamá se la compró en un mercadillo que visitamos en una de nuestras excursiones por los pueblos cercanos. Le encantaba que brillara en la oscuridad, y no veía el momento de que acabara el verano para enseñársela a sus amigas. Estaba tan impaciente que consiguió convencerme de que, hasta entonces, saltara yo con ella".

Mulder se puso en pie, y agarró la goma y la mano de Scully a la vez.

"¿Qué haces…?".

Se detuvo a unos tres metros del banco y, sin decir nada, desenrrolló la goma para pasarla sobre la cabeza de su compañera dejando que cayera al suelo. Luego volvió al banco para moverlo hasta situarlo en dirección perpendicular a la pared. Así podía aprovechar la anchura del brazo, aproximadamente la misma que el cuerpo de Scully, para pasar el otro extremo. Sólo faltaba que se alejara un poco más para que la goma que Mulder había levantado a la altura de sus rodillas se tensara lo suficiente.

"Sólo dos cosas que puntualizar, Scully. Primera, esto, como lo de Frohike, no sale del límite de este rectángulo de cemento; y segunda, sé que era más divertido, pero no voy a cantar a la vez una de esas cancioncillas ridículas que seguramente recuerdas".

Sin añadir nada más, Mulder se situó a un lado y hacia la mitad de la goma tensada en dos líneas paralelas separadas por el ancho del cuerpo de Scully y el brazo del banco.

A continuación ocurrieron los cuarenta y cinco segundos más… Bueno, si Scully se propusiera hacer una lista de las cosas más extrañas, increíbles, e inexplicables que había vivido desde que conociera a Mulder, esta desde luego, iba antes que cualquier avistamiento de ovnis, antes que cualquier criminal con hábitos alimenticios inusuales, antes que cualquier hombre invisible… Antes que todo eso, al principio de su lista de fenómenos que nunca se imaginó ver… estaba Mulder saltando a la goma.

No sólo saltando.

Durante cuarenta y cinco segundos, Mulder ejecutó un ejercicio perfecto de coordinación de pies, con una flexibilidad y agilidad que Scully no había visto en ningún niño mayor de doce años. Mulder saltó, dobló las rodillas, giró y cruzó los pies en una sucesión rápida de movimientos perfectamente ejecutados. Sin el menor error, duda, ni tropiezo hasta que salió de la goma quedándose en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado…

Si Scully hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo para sobreponerse a la sorpresa, y cerrar la boca, habría comenzado a cantar una de las cancioncillas que efectivamente recordaba a pesar de su falta de oído musical.

Mulder también esperaba a que dijera algo, pero por su expresión se dio cuenta de que esto había superado con creces la impresión que, en la mente de Scully, había dejado la más paranoica de sus teorías:

 _¿Crees que a Leonard Beets le creció otra cabeza?... ¡Mulder, no sé por qué me quedo aquí escuchándote!..._

Sí. Mulder saltando a la goma con un estilo perfecto seguramente también lograría que Darwin se revolviera en su tumba.

"… Mulder, por nada del mundo quisiera parecer insensible, ni hacer bromas con una tragedia…, pero si con ocho años, Samantha logró que hicieras esto y que veinticinco años después aún lo recuerdes, empiezo a comprender lo que realmente supuso su pérdida… No me atrevo a imaginar lo que hubiera logrado de ti a estas alturas. Las cosas de las que yo he querido convencerte sólo para acabar dándome de narices con una pared de ladrillo… Puede que Samantha hubiera logrado incluso que te olvidaras de los Hombrecillos Verdes".

"Suena un poco irónico, Scully, si tenemos en cuenta que Samantha es la razón de que me importaran los Hombrecillos Verdes en primer lugar".

Ella alcanzó la goma que aún sujetaba en la parte posterior de las rodillas y comenzó a recogerla mientras se acercaba a Mulder. Cuando llegó a su altura apoyó la mano en el brazo de él, en un gesto casi íntimo.

"Cuéntame más de Samantha".

Siguió recogiendo la goma hasta llegar al banco. Cuando se sentó, ya la tenía enrrollada en un pequeño paquete perfecto para el tamaño de la caja. Vio otra, mucho más pequeña y con tapa transparente, en el fondo.

"Esto es un incisivo", dijo Scully levantando la cajita de alfileres para examinarlo con ojo clínico.

Durante años había visto una igual en el costurero de Margaret, pero la que sostenía ahora en su mano contenía un diente. Un incisivo superior concretamente.

"Es el primer diente que se le cayó a Samantha. También fue aquí, durante las vacaciones. Tenía seis años y mamá le habló del Hada de los Dientes, pero ella no quiso su dólar a cambio. Era el primero y quería guardarlo de recuerdo. Los demás se le fueron cayendo a lo largo de los dos años siguientes. Once en total".

Tratándose de Mulder, ni siquiera debería sorprenderle, pero aún así Scully hizo la pregunta.

"¿Recuerdas incluso el número de dientes que se le cayeron a tu hermana?".

Mulder se encogió de hombros y estiró los labios en una sonrisa pequeña, como si pensara. Como si recordara…

"No es difícil. Durante todo ese tiempo, yo fui su Hada de los Dientes. Mamá me daba la moneda de dólar para que la pusiera bajo la almohada y cogiera el diente. Decía que yo podía hacerlo de un modo más silencioso y, si Samantha se despertaba, se sorprendería menos de verme a mí a media noche, que de ver a mis padres. En total le puse diez dólares bajo la almohada, tres aquí y siete en Chilmark… pero aún le debo nueve dólares. Nueve dientes que aún le faltaban por caer cuando desapareció. El dinero está aquí desde que mamá y yo vinimos por lo de las obras. Antes lo guardaba en el vaso de los lapiceros, en mi habitación, hasta que alquilé el apartamento. Cuando mamá me habló de restaurar la casa, decidí que este era el lugar más seguro para guardar el dinero de Samantha por si tardaba en volver…".

De entre los objetos de la caja, Mulder extrajo un tubo de aluminio de color blanco y tapón de plástico rojo que Scully también reconoció de su infancia. Todos en su familia habían tomado en un momento u otro las pastillas de naranja efervescentes que prometían aliviar los síntomas del resfriado más pertinaz. El envase ahora contenía las nueve monedas de dólar, que eran exactamente del mismo diámetro y grosor que las pastillas originales.

Scully aún sostenía la cajita con el diente, entre sus dedos.

"Ahora todo el mundo trata de almacenar su vida en fotografías, mensajes de texto, y redes sociales, pero en realidad no se necesita tanto. Casi todo cabe en una caja de galletas".

"De hecho, todavía queda sitio para guardar algo más", añadió él siguiendo el mismo hilo de pensamiento. "Scully… Me gustaría que pusieras algo tuyo en esta caja".

 _Para tener algo que me recuerde a ti cuando desaparezcas…_

No pudo evitar terminar la frase por él, dentro de su cabeza.

¿Qué podía darle?.

Scully pensó en lo que llevaba encima en este momento, que era poca cosa. Tal vez lo más valioso fuera su cruz de oro, que en realidad rodeaba el cuello de Mulder desde hacía una semana. Apenas se lo planteó porque no creía que le permitiera separarse de algo que para ella, e incluso para él, significaba tanto.

Los pendientes de coral eran bonitos, pero no llevaba ni un día y medio con ellos.

¡La camiseta de _ **Smart Girls Club**_!, exclamó con humor en su cabeza. Por supuesto desechó la idea al instante, y no sólo porque la prenda fuera demasiado grande para meterla en la caja.

Iba a pedirle que le diera un poco de tiempo para buscar en su equipaje. Pensaría algo apropiado antes de iniciar el viaje de regreso, pero debía llevar callada demasiado tiempo, y Mulder decidió hablar.

"Tengo algo tuyo que me gustaría guardar junto a los tesoros de Samantha… pero sólo si me das tu permiso".

Scully sabía que diría que sí en cuanto leyó en su cara el miedo a que dijera que no.

Le vio sacar la cartera del bolsillo. En el compartimento de los billetes había algo blanco que Mulder tomó con cuidado para ponerlo sobre su muslo izquierdo. Se trataba de un trozo de papel de seda doblado hasta adoptar la forma de un sobre. El tipo de papel que normalmente sirve para proteger las camisas de caballero dentro de la caja en la que se venden. Al desdoblarlo comprobó que los bordes eran irregulares, como si Mulder hubiera cortado un trozo con sus propios dedos de un modo un tanto precipitado.

En el centro descansaba un fino mechón de cabello rojizo ondulado que dibujaba dos curvas en direcciones opuestas. A Scully no le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que el mechón formaba la letra S. La inicial de su nombre.

"Mulder… Sé que no lo guardas porque te hayas dado por vencido…"

"Nunca me voy a dar por vencido en lo que a ti se refiere, Scully", le interrumpió.

"…, pero si nos separamos… no quiero que te pases los próximos veinticinco años buscando a las personas que me han hecho esto. Ya lo intentaste una vez, cuando Melissa te salvó del sinsentido que supone buscar consuelo en la venganza. Melissa ya no está con nosotros, así que tienes que escucharme a mí. Mulder, tienes aún mucho por vivir. Si algún día dejo de estar a tu lado, no quiero que tires por la borda todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. Guárdalo junto a tu corazón, como este mechón, como recuerdo. Como prueba de que lo que tuvimos fue real. Que la vida mereció la pena, aunque nosotros hubiéramos elegido un final distinto".

"Mi vida mereció la pena hasta la noche que Samantha desapareció. Después… Tú volviste a dar sentido a todo. ¿Cómo voy a volver a ese tiempo en que ni siquiera era consciente de que no estaba vivo?".

Scully cogió el papel con el mechón y lo dobló de nuevo en forma de sobre para meterlo en la caja, y poner la tapa.

"No vas a volver a ese tiempo, Mulder. No, realmente, porque de un modo u otro, yo siempre voy a estar contigo…aquí…y aquí".

Acercó su mano, tocándole el pecho con su dedo índice a la altura del corazón, antes de avanzar hacia arriba y extenderla en su mejilla derecha. La caricia viajó hasta que sus cuatro dedos se enredaron en el cabello que comenzaba en la sién.

 **Quonochontaug, 18:05 p.m. Domingo**

Scully ya estaba instalada en el asiento del copiloto, con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado, cuando le vio comprobar una vez más por el retrovisor que llevaban todas sus cosas.

"¡Venga, Mulder!. Ya he mirado yo. No llevas ninguna gallina en el maletero. Si nos detienen antes de llegar a la autopista no tienes nada qué temer".

Cuando se sentó a su lado, Mulder aún tenía una media sonrisa/medio mueca en su rostro.

"Sé que nunca lo vas a entender, Scully, pero si me lo propusiera podría escribir un libro con las razones por las que prefiero que no me llamen Fox, y estoy seguro de que vendería unos cuantos ejemplares. Si llega ese día, estás invitada a la presentación y a acercarte para que te firme el tuyo personalmente".

"¿Me lo firmarás con tu nombre completo?".

"Por supuesto que no".

"En ese caso no creo que quiera perder mi tiempo esperando en la cola".

Con el coche en marcha, Scully miró la casa hacerse cada vez más pequeña en el retrovisor, hasta que desapareció al tomar la primera curva.

Ya la echaba de menos.

Durante dos días habían vivido casi en una burbuja. Sin trabajo. Sin sesiones. Sin resultados analíticos que esperar. Sin familia, ni extraños ante quienes aparentar que todo va bien. Que no necesita. Que es perfectamente capaz.

Casi en una burbuja.

"Deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta que todo acabe, Mulder. Tú tienes días de vacaciones sin utilizar como para no tener que volver hasta que te jubiles, y yo puedo pedir la baja definitiva cuando quiera", dijo en voz baja, y sin la menor emoción.

Ni siquiera se molestó en apartar la vista de la carreteta ante él.

"No va a acabar nada, Scully".

El punto y final resonó de tal manera en su cerebro que no se atrevió a replicarle, ni a recordarle que mañana, lunes, el doctor Hansen tendría los resultados del laboratorio en su escritorio.

Cuando llevaban recorridos los primeros treinta y cinco kilómetros del viaje, el silencio era casi insoportable.

"¿Quieres la manta para que puedas dormir un poco, Scully?", preguntó volviendo la cara hacia ella por primera vez. Estaba perfectamente recta en su asiento, mirando atenta el paisaje, y no había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el reposacabezas, ni una sola vez.

"No".

Se llevó la mano al oído y tiró del lóbulo como si algo le incomodara por dentro.

"Aún quedan cinco horas de viaje. Deberías aprovecharlas", insistió él.

"No tengo sueño".

Mulder reflexionó un momento. No. En cinco años no le había oído pronunciar esa frase ni una sola vez. Las cosas no funcionaban así para ella. Si Scully tenía la oportunidad de dormir, dormía. No importaba dónde, cuándo, o en qué situación. Podía ser en su propia cama, en el sofá de cuero de Mulder, en el coche, en una silla al lado de su cama del hospital, en el pasillo del laboratorio mientras esperaba los resultados de una prueba, en la cama de un motel que no inspiraba demasiada confianza respecto al grado de higiene de las sábanas…

"Vamos a llegar a casa pasada la medianoche, y mañana hay que madrugar. Debería intentar dormir. Necesitas descansar todo lo que puedas…".

"¡Estoy bien, Mulder!".

Decidió cerrar la boca. Su tono de voz, además de las palabras, había sonado demasiado a advertencia.

 _¡Cállate, Mulder!. No sigas presionando. He dicho que estoy bien, y eso significa dos cosas: Que no quiero dormir, y que no quiero hablar de ello. Sólo sigue conduciendo._

Mulder inspiró profundamente, y dejó salir el aire con fuerza haciendo que sonara como impaciencia y frustración a la vez. Por mucho que Scully y él compartieran el mismo idioma, no dejaba de sentir una especie de impotencia cada vez que el lenguaje no verbal de su compañera le hablaba más claro que las palabras que se negaban a salir de sus labios.

En este momento, y por alguna razón que no captaba, Scully deseaba que se callara con la misma fuerza que él deseaba que hablase. Que le hablase a él. Quedó claro que eso no iba a ocurrir cuando decidió encender la radio, y después de girar el dial media vuelta, la dejó sintonizada en una emisora de deportes en la que estaban retrasmitiendo un partido de baloncesto. Mulder apenas necesitó quince segundos para enterarse de quienes eran los dos equipos que lo disputaban, y por un momento se planteó preguntarle a ella si lo sabía también. Estaba seguro de que no tenía ni idea. Es más, juraría que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Mulder sintió una presión en el pecho que de repente le hizo más difícil respirar cuando comprendió que había encendido la radio para que hubiera algún sonido entre ellos. Cualquier sonido que no fuera su voz.

Su mente se deslizaba poco a poco de la carretera hasta que comenzó a conducir en autopiloto. Pensaba en lo último que había dicho Scully, antes de que su estado de ánimo cambiase repentinamente. De iniciar el viaje bromeando a costa de su nombre, a alejarse de él levantando entre los dos una pantalla de ruido que hacía imposible la comunicación. En medio, habían recorrido sólo unos pocos kilómetros y Scully había pronunciado unas pocas palabras que seguían girando en su cerebro.

 _Deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta que todo acabe…_

¿Eso era lo que realmente pensaba?. ¿Qué más pronto que tarde, todo iba a acabar?. Durante buena parte del fin de semana se había mostrado optimista, animada. Feliz de disfrutar de su tiempo juntos. Mulder sentía ahora que, al menos en parte, todo había sido una fachada. Y la vergüenza le arrancó un trozo más de su interior cuando cayó en la cuenta de que esa máscara de felicidad aparente iba dirigida exclusivamente a él.

Ahora que iban sentados en el coche, de vuelta a la realidad, Scully había dejado caer la máscara. O tal vez se le había caido a pesar de su esfuerzo por mantenerla, y no había podido evitar expresar en voz alta lo que de verdad sentía.

… _hasta que todo acabe._

Lo cierto es que llevaban ya diez sesiones de radioterapia. Mañana comenzaba la tercera semana, y no parecía que hubiera cambiado nada. Es verdad que aún era pronto y que, al empezar, las probabilidades ya eran pocas, pero aún así, Mulder quería creer. Necesitaba creer.

 _No va a acabar nada, Scully. Mientras sigas a mi lado no dejaré de buscar una forma de salvarte la vida… De salvarnos a los dos._

"Mulder, ¿puedes parar en esa gasolinera, por favor?".

Su voz se le lantojó extraña, casi desconocida. Llevaban recorridos ochenta kilómetros, y buena parte de ellos apenas había sido consciente de dónde estaba y quien iba sentada a su lado. Sin embargo, no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un segundo. Se imaginó que debía tratarse de algún mecanismo de compensación. Cuanto más se alejaba ella, ya fuera física o emocionalmente, mayor espacio ocupaba en la mente de él.

"Claro. Aprovecharé para llenar el depósito. El del coche y el mío", bromeó esperanzado. "¿Quieres que te pida algo?".

"No, gracias. Sólo quiero ir al lavabo".

Se giró hacia atrás para alcanzar el bolso, en el asiento posterior, mientras él aparcaba junto al surtidor.

"No tardaré", dijo saliendo del coche antes de que Mulder desabrochase su cinturón.

La miró correr hacia la zona de los baños, y mientras sostenía el surtidor en la boca del depósito se preguntó si habría algún modo poco inadecuado de preguntarle cuando volviera, qué era lo que había hecho ahí dentro. Estaba seguro de que era algo más que lo que él mismo pensaba hacer en cuanto acabase de llenarlo.

Después de pagar al encargado, y dar un par de vueltas por la tienda del establecimiento, dejó sus compras para que las vigilara el hombre mientras acudía al lavabo. Al regresar para recogerlas y despedirse, vio que Scully ya le esperaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Mulder abrió la portezuela de su lado y lo primero que percibió fue el fuerte aroma de la menta, y los ojos acuosos, inyectados en sangre de Scully. Intentó que le saliera un tono casual.

"¿Todo bien, Scully?".

"Sí", respondió mirando al frente.

Mulder trató de que no se notara demasiado que estaba leyendo el mensaje de neón rojo colgado del cuello de su compañera.

 _Sí. He estado vomitando y no quiero hablar más de ello._

Mulder vació el contenido de la bolsa. Un par de paquetes de pañuelos de papel, un envase de pastillas de menta, una botella de agua pequeña… Productos de repuesto para llevar en la guantera del coche, o para cuando le venían esos saltos de intuición que, como ahora, quería maldecir.

La bolsa de pipas, el sandwich de queso, y el té helado quedaron junto a la palanca de cambios.

Era consciente de que era inoportuno, pero también muy perecedero así que…

"Sé que no querías nada, pero pensé que cuando lo vieras te animarías a probarlo".

"Mulder, acabo de vomitar", soltó, como si no fuera bastante obvio.

"Lo sé, pero ya lo había comprado. Ahora me siento un poco estúpido. No sé si comérmelo yo, o tirarlo", reconoció.

Ella miraba el polo de piña que le ofrecía. Un helado sencillo. Sólo hielo, azúcar, y saborizante, pero como casi todo lo que hacía últimamente, lo había comprado pensando en ella. Mulder tenía una facilidad pasmosa para volverle loca, exasperarle, e incluso a veces enfadarle con su forma impulsiva de pensar y actuar… pero tenía que reconocer que la mayoría de las ocasiones también era fácil perdonarle.

"En realidad, ahora me encuentro mejor. Ya no tengo náuseas. Creo que algo fresco me vendrá bien".

Tomó el helado de su mano y le quitó el envoltorio de papel para lamerlo con lengüetazos largos, de abajo arriba. Los ojos de Mulder hicieron el mismo recorrido un par de veces antes de volver en sí. Tosió nervioso para aclararse la garganta.

"Tenía que haber comprado otro para mí", dijo haciendo avanzar su labio inferior.

"¿Quieres?".

Ella le acercó el helado a la cara ofreciéndole una _lamida_ , pero Mulder decidió ir a lo seguro, y morder un trozo del extremo.

"Sí me gustaría dormir un poco, Mulder, pero no quiero hacer otro viaje en el tiempo", dijo en tono conciliador, sin apartar su atención del helado.

El la miró sin comprender.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó poniendo el coche en marcha para proseguir el viaje.

"¿Recuerdas cuando tenías catorce o quince años, y te pasabas los días esperando que llegara el fin de semana?".

Hizo un sonido afirmativo con los labios cerrados.

"Cuando por fin llegaba el viernes tenía por delante dos días y medio para hacer lo que quisiera. En realidad no hacía casi nada, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era domingo por la tarde".

Mulder asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

"De repente, tenía una sensación de angustia porque el fin de semana se acababa. Mañana, lunes, había que volver a madrugar, ir a clase, estudiar… Muchos fines de semana no hacía nada especial y cuando llegaba el domingo por la tarde quería hacer aún menos. Me daba miendo concentrarme en cualquier tarea porque así tenía la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba más rápido. Ni siquiera me sentaba a ver la tele porque una vez que acabara la serie o la película, el lunes estaría un poco más cerca. Quería ser consciente de cada segundo para tener la sensación de que el tiempo se alargaba. De que el lunes estaba mucho más lejos…".

Mulder recordaba perfectamente esa sensación, hasta el punto de notarla ahora en el hueco del estómago.

"No quiero que llegue mañana, Mulder. Siento como si tuviera un examen, y todo el fin de semana lo hubiera pasado perdiendo el tiempo. Ahora es demasiado tarde para ponerse a estudiar".

El soltó la mano derecha del volante para coger la de Scully.

"No me creo ni por un segundo que alguna vez hayas perdido el tiempo sin hacer nada ante un examen inminente, Scully".

Ella sonrió autoconsciente.

"Aun a riesgo de sonar presuntuoso", prosiguió, "tengo que confesar que yo sí he hecho eso alguna que otra vez. Pasarme el sábado y la mañana del domingo con la cabeza en las nubes, y tratar de memorizar todo el temario del examen entre las 18h y las 22h de la tarde del domingo".

"Apuesto que aún así conseguías una buena nota".

Mulder se encogió de hombros. Tener memoria fotográfica no era algo de lo que se sintiera demasiado orgulloso. Siempre le había parecido que era algo que le importaba más a los demás que a sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, no dependía de su voluntad ni de su esfuerzo.

"Me alegro de que tú no hicieras lo mismo, Scully. No compensa la úlcera de estómago que provoca el stress. Créeme".

A pesar de sus palabras, y de su intención de permanecer despierta, no pudo evitarlo. Una vez más, el suave movimiento del coche, el leve aroma de su compañero en la nariz, el calor de la manta sobre las piernas, y la luz a su alrededor desapareciendo en el atardecer, se aliaron para hacer que su mente se volviera ligera, y sus párpados más pesados…

150 kilómetros más adelante sintió la mano de Mulder sacudiendo su hombro.

Abrió los ojos sin moverse de su posición, con la cara apoyada en el brazo, pero no sirvió de nada porque ya era noche cerrada. Sólo distinguía los indicadores luminosos del salpicadero y la luz de los faros iluminando el camino delante de ellos. Mulder encendió la luz del techo, en medio de los dos asientos. Cuando volvió a ponerle la mano en el hombro, notó los dedos agarrando con fuerza. Scully adivinó que pasaba algo antes de oír el miedo en sus palabras.

"¡Scully, te sangra la nariz!".

"¡Oh, mierda!", murmuró poniéndose derecha.

Abrió la guantera en busca de los pañuelos de papel mientras se cubría con la mano. Mulder redujo la velocidad hasta detener el coche en el arcén. Miró a su compañera echar la cabeza hacia atrás con el pañuelo sobre la nariz.

"Te sangra mucho".

El pañúelo se empapó rápidamente, y la sangre rezumaba entre sus dedos. Scully lo cambió por otro limpio, y respiró profundamemte, obligándose a controlar las náuseas que le asaltaron al sentir el sabor metálico en la garganta.

"¿Necesitas que busque un bar, un motel, o algo donde puedas…?".

Negó con la cabeza, y apartó un poco el pañuelo para comprobar si la hemorragia se había detenido.

"No… Se me pasará en unos minutos. No quiero que…", aseguró con la voz amortiguada otra vez tras el pañuelo.

Se calló al desviar la mirada hacia él. La camisa arremangada de Mulder, en la que había estado apoyada, tenía dos manchas de sangre que ocupaban la mayor parte de la tela desde la mitad del brazo hasta el codo. A partir de ahí, donde ya no había manga, la sangre manchaba la piel de su antebrazo.

"Mulder…, tu camisa. Lo siento".

Ni se molestó en mirarse así mismo. Supo lo que estaba pasando en cuanto sintió la humedad a la altura del bíceps.

Tomó el paquete de su mano y sacó otro pañuelo para cambiarlo una vez más. Scully permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que la hemorragia se detuviera. Sentía su mirada a su lado, y la tensión de su cuerpo necesitando hacer algo, pero sin la menor idea de qué. El espacio cerrado del coche se volvió algo claustrofóbico. Scully quería salir, alejarse un poco de él. Respirar el aire frío de la noche, y sonreírle para que creyera que todo seguía bien.

Después del tercer intento de despegar el pañuelo de su nariz, comprobó que la hemorragia se había detenido.

"Ya está, Mulder. Podemos seguir. Aún nos queda un buen trecho", dijo, como si simplemente se hubieran detenido a tirar una cáscara de pipa por la ventanilla.

Mulder sacó el último pañuelo del paquete y lo empapó con el agua de la botella. Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad para poder moverse hacia un lado, y alcanzar la barbilla de Scully. Cuando sintió la humedad sobre el labio superior, le agarró la muñeca para detenerle.

"¿Qué haces, Mulder?. Ya ha pasado. No tienes que preocuparte…", dijo con la voz algo más dura de lo que había pretendido. Por toda respuesta, él bajó el parasol de su lado para que pudiera verse la cara en el pequeño espejo rectangular.

"¡Oh!".

"Si pasamos por alguna población y nos ve alguien con este aspecto vamos a tener que dar muchas explicaciones, Scully. Necesitamos adecentarnos un poco".

Agarró el extremo de su camiseta y lo estiró para que viera las manchas que cubrían algunas de las letras de **Smart Girls Club** , sobre el pecho.

Mulder acercó de nuevo la mano con el pañuelo húmedo, confiando en que esta vez se dejara hacer. Ella trataba de no mirarle a los ojos, ni respirar demasiado fuerte en su dirección mientras le sostenía la barbilla en alto, y le limpiaba la sangre de los labios y el cuello.

"Voy a mirar en la bolsa. Necesitamos cambiarnos de ropa", dijo cuando terminó. Se señaló la manga de la camisa, mientras soltaba el pañuelo junto a los otros, a los pies de Scully.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de replicar, Mulder salió del coche y abrió el maletero. Le miró dejar algo en el techo, y a continuación quitarse la camisa de pie, al lado del conductor. Con el exterior en completa oscuridad, y el interior iluminado, Scully apenas podía ver nada hasta que le habló, introduciendo medio cuerpo en el coche. Vestía una camiseta blanca de algodón, y le entregó otra a ella.

"Ponte esta. Estarás más cómoda hasta que lleguemos. Esperaré aquí fuera mientras te cambias".

Antes de salir, Mulder apagó los faros y la luz interior del coche, dejándole en completa oscuridad.

"Nunca se sabe quién puede estar curioseando desde lejos con unos prismáticos", bromeó.

Scully sonrió un momento para sí al adivinar que era de su mirada, y no la de otros, de quien quería tranquilizarla. Le vio darse la vuelta y apoyar las caderas en la portezuela de su lado, de modo que sólo podía distinguir la espalda de su camiseta blanca a través de la ventanilla. La cabeza de Mulder estaba mucho más arriba, fuera de su vista. Se dio prisa en quitarse la chaqueta, que no parecía haber sufrido la misma suerte. Estaba limpia. Toda la sangre había ido a parar a la camiseta, y buena parte había traspasado, manchando también su sujetador. A pesar de ello, decidió dejárselo, y ponerse encima la prenda prestada.

"Ya puedes entrar al coche, Mulder", le dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Una vez sentado tras el volante se detuvo con la mano en la llave de contacto para mirarle con gesto serio.

"¿Estás bien, Scully?".

Ella se encongió de hombros.

"Sí. Ya sabemos que esto puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, sin previo aviso. No le dés más importancia".

"Lo dices como si quisieras que me acostumbrara a ello".

Scully inclinó la cabeza para mirarse las manos unidas en el regazo. En realidad, apenas las distinguía como, por fortuna, ocurría con el rostro de él.

"Es lo que trato de hacer yo. Eso, y llevar camisas de repuesto. No hay nada más que pueda hacer".

Mulder entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de ella.

"Mañana comienza la tercera semana. Sé que parece un camino interminable, pero nos acercamos a la mitad del tratamiento. Puede que empecemos a ver resultados, como dijiste, Scully", quiso animarle.

"O puede que no…".

"O puede que sí", insistió él apretando aún más sus dedos.

Por supuesto, en la mente de Mulder sólo había lugar para el _puede que sí_. Desde que tenía doce años, esas palabras eran el motor que impulsaba su vida. Que le daban un motivo para despertarse cada mañana.

 _Puede que sí encuentre a Samantha. Puede que si logre desenmascarar a los culpables, y descubrir qué le hicieron. Puede que sí logre destapar la Conspiración del gobierno contra su propio pueblo. Puede que si pueda demostrar la existencia de extraterrestres. Puede que sí llegue un día en que alguien me crea, aunque sólo sea una persona entre cinco mil millones…_

 _Puede que sí. Sea la Radioterapia, o cualquier otra cosa, tiene que haber un modo de curar a Scully._

 _Y lo encontraré._


End file.
